HIJO DE LA LUNA
by Yankeegomera
Summary: Algunas decisiones son mas dificiles que otras, pero la de Harry es especialmente dura. El precio es muy alto, su propia vida, pero es su única esperanza de sobrevivir a la guerra y el sufrimiento es ya algo habitual para el. Creature fic.DM/HP
1. Chapter 1

**HIJOS DE LA LUNA**

PROLOGO

Durante el verano de su decimoquinto cumpleaños, Harry había dado los primeros pasos para convertirse en animago, justo antes de verse envuelto en todo el asunto de los dementores y su posterior enjuiciamiento por uso de la magia ante muggles.

Después, atascado en Grimauld Place, y observado atentamente por todos, tuvo que posponer su intento final hasta la llegada a Hogwarts. Sin embargo, su quinto año resultó ser demasiado extenuante.

Umbridge, las constantes visiones que Voldemort le enviaba, el terrible ataque a Arthur Weasley , y su temor a estar convirtiéndose lentamente en Voldemort, en su arma, o de acabar siendo la serpiente del ataque ya eran más que suficiente para él. Aunque las sesiones del ED renovaron sus ánimos, todas las demás preocupaciones añadidas le disuadieron de llevar a cabo la última parte y ejecutar el ritual de trasformación, todavía inseguro de si mismo.

Pero al finalizar el quinto curso, no solo perdió a Sirius, sino que la cruda realidad que unía su destino al de Voldemort, para bien o para mal, le hirió de nuevo. Ahogado de dolor por la muerte de su padrino, y por su propio y funesto destino, el mundo dejó de ser el mismo irremediablemente para el Griffindor, a causa de la maldita profecía.

"_**El único nacido con poder para derrotar al señor tenebroso se acerca. Nacido de los que le han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes y el Señor Tenebroso le señalará como su igual, pero el tendrá un poder que el Señor no Tenebrosos no conoce. Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida"**_

Su destino era morir ante el asesino de sus padres, el responsable de tantas muertes y desgracias, o convertirse a su vez en un asesino. Así que a Harry dejaron de importarle las consecuencias de muchas de sus acciones, no podía ver un futuro más allá y durante el terrible verano en que tanto lloró la muerte de Sirius, tomó la decisión de completar su transformación en animago, esperando que su forma fuese la que había entrevisto en su trance, una gran forma negra y peluda de cuatro patatas, que Harry esperaba ansiosamente fuera similar a la de su padrino.

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts, en su sexto curso, acudió a la sala de los Menesteres, y completó el ritual de transformación. Cuando despertó, aturdido y mareado, vio su propio reflejo en los espejos que la sala había dispuesto para él y se sorprendió.

Era alguna clase de felino enorme, de color negro azabache, con la excepción de una fina línea de pelo gris, casi invisible entre el resto del pelaje de su frente. Examinando su imagen, vio que tenía enormes garras, largos colmillos y unos enormes ojos… verdes, del mismo color esmeralda brillante que sus propios ojos. Dio un par de saltos y probó sus fuerzas, aterrizando sobre una mesa cercana, que cedió bajo el impacto de su peso, haciéndose pedazos. Probó sus garras y sus dientes, dejando profundas marcas en la madera, y satisfecho, tras pasar buena parte de la noche en su forma animal, revirtió el proceso lanzando un violento rugido.

Era una pantera negra, un cazador solitario y letal, capaz de destrozar a un ser humano sin mucho esfuerzo. Decidió guardar el secreto incluso para sus amigos. Existía una remota posibilidad de que esta habilidad oculta le salvara la vida en algún momento y retornó a su forma humana.

Indudablemente, su vagabundeo por el castillo fuera de horas mejoró aun más con su nueva habilidad, especialmente cuando de seguir a Malfoy - su nueva obsesión - se trataba, aunque para todos, Harry solo usaba su vieja capa de invisibilidad.

Aunque durante ese año el joven Griffindor adquirió más conocimiento de la vida de Tom Marvolo Riddle, gracias a las memorias que Albus Dumbledore había ido recolectando, Harry seguía creyendo que sus posibilidades de sobrevivir eran pocas, y empezó a plantearse otras opciones por su cuenta, ignorante del crucial hecho de que él mismo era el último Hoxcrux. .

Iba a necesitar algo más para tener una oportunidad cierta de destruir a Voldemort, puesto que se había hecho inmortal a si mismo. Cuando la necesidad de destruir todos los Hoxcruses antes de siquiera poder intentar atentar contra él se hizo evidente, y con la posibilidad de que creara otros nuevos si se percataba de la destrucción de los originales, decidió dar una paso más allá, buscando de alguna manera igualar la balanza con su enemigo.

Con este objetivo totalmente claro en la mente, justo tras la muerte de Dumbledore, aun trastornado y sintiéndose completamente solo, el Griffindor aceptó finalmente la única posibilidad que le había parecido remotamente plausible.

Y Harry James Potter dejó de ser simplemente un hombre y un mago, para convertirse en algo totalmente diferente. Una criatura mágica de gran poder, una que por siglos no había hoyado la faz de la tierra. Una que tenia la opción de matar, o al menos de morir matando a Voldemort. Una criatura incierta, oscura para muchos, una criatura de la noche, un Hijo de la Luna, el nuevo Señor de las Sombras, surgió de su anterior ser.

Y ciertamente, el Griffindor pagó un alto preció por ello. Entre otras cosas, sacrificó su propio corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

SACRIFICIO

"_Un Hijo de la Luna es una criatura mágica no natural que surge cuando un mago se sacrifica voluntariamente para convertirse en ella. El Hijo de la luna, también llamado Señor de la Noche o de las Sombras, es fundamentalmente en su aspecto físico un Hombre Lobo, aunque no siempre adopta esta forma, pero también tiene cualidades de Vampiro, de Veela y Dementor. Las fases lunares no le afectan, su fuerza física y velocidad se incrementan muchísimo, así como su potencial para la magia sin varita y es capaz de transformarse a voluntad en un lobo o en el animal que sea su forma de animago. Sus sentidos se vuelven más agudos, especialmente el oído y el olfato, y es capaz de ver en la oscuridad de la noche como todas las criaturas nocturnas._

_Como las Veelas y los Vampiros, es de gran belleza, extremadamente sensual, y tienen un alma gemela, un compañero para toda la vida, que es la persona por la cual el mago realiza el sacrificio. Normalmente, este se ejecutaba para ayudar a un ser amado, afectado por la licantropía o mordido por un vampiro. Tras la transformación, y completada la unión física y el intercambio de sangre, se sella el lazo que une a ambos magos para siempre de manera similar a las Veelas y Vampiros._

_Un Señor de las Sombras se impondrá siempre sobre cualquier vampiro u hombre lobo, sea o no su compañero y es inmune a la mordedura de ambos, así como al atractivo de las Veelas, Sirenas, y otras criaturas con poderes de atracción similares. También tiene el poder de controlar a los Dementores, que lo consideraran su líder natural y es totalmente inmune a sus poderes. "_

Harry acarició las suaves cabezas de sus perros, tres cuartos crup, un cuarto gran danés, de pelaje arlequinado. Ner y Nor parecían aparentemente daneses ordinarios, y agitaron suavemente sus rabos, irguiendo nerviosamente sus orejas recortadas, mientras caminaban pegados a sus talones, por la Academia de Estudios Superiores Mágicos. Sobre sus hombros, Scales, su pitón albina susurraba en sus oídos y sonriente, el Griffindor silbó su respuesta casi inaudible. Llegaron a sus habitaciones, y la pitón se deslizó hacia el suelo mientras sus perros saltaban hacia a cesta junto a la puerta de su dormitorio y se acomodaban una vez más.

El Griffindor se encaminó hacia el baño mientras se despojaba descuidadamente de su ropa por el camino. Su cuerpo de metro ochenta, musculoso y atlético, de piel bronceada, relució bajo la luz de las velas de la habitación, cuando salio del baño, húmedo aun. Su cabello negro y ondulado caía sobre su espalda, y había perdido el aspecto desaliñado y tosco de su adolescencia. Su melena con suaves reflejos azulados, lucía salvaje y brillante, pero hermosa.

El vello corporal era negro y rizado y se limitaba a su pecho, muy poblado, y a su pubis, mientras el resto de su piel estaba completamente desnuda salvo una ligera pelusilla apenas perceptible en brazos y piernas. Su famosa cicatriz seguía visible en su frente, y en su antebrazo, una señal irregular, recuerdo de la herida que Colagusano le hizo para revivir a Voldemort en cuarto curso. Las finas cicatrices del castigo de Umbridge, grabadas de por vida en el dorso de su mano izquierda y las marcas de algunas heridas profundas recibidas durante la guerra completaban los daños infligidos y grabados para siempre en su piel.

Sin embargo, lo mas distintivo de su cuerpo era un llamativo y extensivo tatuaje en forma de cadena plateada que rodeaba su caderas, con una placa que colgaba bajo su ombligo, sin llegar a rozar el vello púbico. El realismo de la imagen era tal que a simple vista podría decirse que era una cadena real, muy labrada y trabajada, y el medallón tenia un intrincado diseño de runas labrado en el.

Inconscientemente, el moreno rozó con las yemas de sus dedos el singular tatuaje y un metálico tintineo argénteo resonó en la habitación por un momento, cuando la cadena cobro relieve y sus eslabones entrechocaron, antes de volver a hundirse en su piel dorada.

"Las cosas no van tal mal después de todo" Pensó Harry. "Tengo un bonito lugar para vivir, puedo seguir con mis estudios y ahora le veo casi todos los días".

En el tremendo caos que se generó tras la batalla tres personas que eran muy importantes para Harry desaparecieron. Cuando por fin se calmó lo suficiente para poder escuchar a su corazón, supo por fin quien era su pareja, la persona a la que amaría por el resto de su vida y comenzó a buscarla, seguro de haber visto a la familia en el Gran Comedor horas antes.

Se libró de los cuidados de los medimagos, y descubrió que su amor estaba con sus padres en el Ministerio, donde les habían llevado los aurores, al descubrirlos entre los supervivientes de la última batalla. Harry removió cielo y tierra hasta que finalmente, varios días después logró permiso para poder visitarles a su discreción.

Lucius, arrogante como siempre, le miró con superioridad, de pie y aun vestido con su túnica negra de mortifago, al igual que su esposa. Narcisa, sentada junto a su hijo en uno de los camastros, sin embargo, apenas pudo contener una mirada esperanzada al verlo aparecer. Y Draco, su precioso Draco, tenia la misma expresión de ansiedad, esperanza y temor que cuando le vio aparecer entre las llamas del fuego mágico montado en aquella vieja escoba, tendiéndole la mano para huir de aquel infierno.

Sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Lucius, el Griffindor proclamó con vehemencia:

-No se preocupen Srs Malfoy. Draco y la Sra Malfoy me han ayudado y yo pienso auxiliarles a todos ustedes.

Mirando directamente a los ojos grises del mortifago, continuó en un tono algo mas calmado.

Sr Malfoy, no creo que este en mi poder librarle de Azkaban, pero si me cuentan todo lo ocurrido, tal vez pueda lograr una condena menos severa, quizás, con suerte, conmutar la cárcel por el destierro.

El brillo de sus ojos y la firmeza y la convicción de su voz era tal que incluso Lucius tuvo que admitir que el muchacho parecía totalmente sincero en su extraña declaración y no pronuncio palabra alguna, intercambiando una breve mirada con su esposa, mientras su hijo hundía la vista en el suelo. En un tono solo algo más alto que un murmullo, aunque con firmeza y decisión, el joven añadió:

Hay algo que debo saber antes de seguir. Necesito ver sus brazos ahora.

Los tres Malfoy se miraron entre si por un instante, pero remangaron las mangas de sus túnicas. Como era de esperar Lucius llevaba la Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo izquierdo, aunque para su sorpresa, su esposa no estaba marcada. Sin embargo, lo mas duro para Harry fue ver la marca de Draco. La marca de otra persona en la blanca piel de su compañero hizo que sus ojos casi se humedecieran. Tendió la mano y estuvo a punto de tocarla, pero recordó lo doloroso que eso podía ser y sus yemas rozaron apenas el contorno de aquella señal de esclavitud.

Un cosquilleo de magia le invadió el cuerpo ante aquel mínimo contacto y el Griffindor pregunto cruzando su mirada de esmeralda con la plata de Draco, retirando sus dedos con pesar de aquella suave piel.

¿Cuándo Draco?

Pregunto en un murmullo, a duras penas conteniendo la necesidad de borrar aquella atrocidad.

Ya lo sabes Potter. En el verano de quinto curso.

Respondido de igual modo el orgulloso Slytherin. Ante su mirada de insistencia añadió con reticencia

Justo dos días después de regresar a casa. ¿Realmente es importante eso?

El moreno asintió con gravedad y añadió:

También necesitaré tu declaración sobre las circunstancias que rodearon tu iniciación.

No!

El rubio había endurecido su expresión con furia y sus ojos se llenaron de terror por un segundo, mientras se aferraba tan fuertemente al borde del camastro, que sus nudillos palidecieron. Agacho la cabeza y rechazó con una sacudida de los hombros los brazos protectores de su madre y se enfrentó a su antiguo rival con mordacidad, fruto de la ira y el dolor:

¿Sabes Potter? No te creo!. ¿Qué hace el "Niño Dorado, El Elegido", mezclándose con mortífagos? ¿Cuándo Malfoy ha pasado a ser Draco, Potter?

¡Draco!

Exclamó su madre con preocupación, intentando sujetarle mientras se levantaba para ponerse al mismo nivel que el Griffindor, que le observaba impasible.

Draco, ¿Realmente crees que después de morir y renacer de nuevo no puedo dejar atrás algo tan trivial como mis propios prejuicios infantiles?

Su voz estaba llena de emoción, y la nueva información atrajo la atención de los Malfoy.

Son tus acciones, tus elecciones las que te definen, no una estúpida etiqueta o una marca en tu piel, Draco. Yo elegí vivir y regresar para destruirle, tu madre y tú elegisteis ayudarme. Snape decidió luchar contra él. Incluso tu padre dejó de luchar para buscarte, arriesgándose con ello.

Con un gesto de decisión, el Griffindor alzó la mirada hacia los ojos enojados de Draco, que le observaba desde su metro noventa de estatura.

Ahora puedes elegir de nuevo Draco. Puedes madurar y creer en mí, colaborar conmigo para lograr sacarte de aquí, o no creer y no hacer nada. Pero ten por seguro que pienso ayudarte!

Draco dudó. El Griffindor no tenía motivos para mentirle, y su voz sonaba sincera y decidida. Sus ojos eran firmes y tranquilizadores y estaban llenos de cálida preocupación. Su incertidumbre aumentó e hizo una nueva pregunta, algo más calmado.

Has dicho… que no puedes…- vacilante el rubio se estremeció y miró al suelo por un momento antes de volver a mirar aquellos ojos verdes reuniendo un halito de decisión- No quiero El Beso. Para ninguno. ¿Puedes prometer eso?

Si. Puedo.

El tono de firmeza y decisión de Harry fue absoluto. Con un brillo alegre y profundo en los ojos, el Griffindor se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, y un Dementor entró en la celda, haciendo retroceder de horror a todos los ocupantes menos al Griffindor. Durante unos interminables minutos, el moreno miró fijamente al negro y gélido dementor, cara a cara, separados apenas por un par de palmos de distancia, y la estancia se volvió más y más fría cada vez, haciendo temblar a los Malfoy.

_**¿Sabes quien soy, Dementor?**_

_**Por supuesto, Señor de la Oscuridad, el Clan Oscuro lo sabe.**_

_**No tomareis más almas, y no molestareis bajo ningún concepto a estos tres humanos. Son mi compañero y su familia. Protegedlos.**_

_**Como ordenéis Señor.**_

_**¿El Clan es muy grande?**_

_**Muchos hemos sido destruidos, Señor pero aun somos más de 500.**_

_**Ahora rendís cuentas ante mi, no ante el Ministerio. Informa al Clan.**_

_**Por supuesto Señor.**_

Estupefactos y aterrados, los Malfoy contemplaron como la tenebrosa criatura flotaba apenas a unos centímetros de Potter, mientras este mantenía sus ojos verdes y relucientes fijos en la insondable oscuridad bajo la capucha del dementor, perdido en algún rincón de su mente, aunque la presencia debilitante no parecía estar afectándole. La criatura se alejó, y el glacial ambiente volvió a caldearse de nuevo. Harry se giró lentamente y con un esbozo de sonrisa murmuró:

Esta hecho.

La mirada de asombro de los tres Malfoy era impagable, pero Draco reunió el poco coraje y orgullo que le quedaba y exclamó incrédulo:

No te creo Potter, no sé lo que ha pasado aquí, pero eso no significa nada.

Con un gesto de resignación, Harry cogió súbitamente a Draco por la muñeca y este forcejeo durante unos segundos con él. La magia del Griffindor fluyó como un torrente por su cuerpo y atravesó al rubio, haciéndole exhalar un gemido de asombro.

Sus magias se reconocieron mutuamente, y Draco supo de manera inconsciente que podía confiar en Harry y aferró instintivamente a su vez la otra mano del muchacho, cerrando el círculo y dejando que su propia magia barriese al otro mago, arrastrada por la del Griffindor.

El primer vinculo, quizás el único que tendrían jamás, se completó y su mutua confianza se volvió inquebrantable. Nunca se traicionarían el uno al otro. Jadeantes, y aun unidos por las manos, Harry miró intensamente a los ojos de Draco y vio el reconocimiento en la plata liquida de estos, mezclada con el asombro.

Soltándose, Draco retrocedió y miró a sus padres, sin palabras, antes de dejarse caer en el camastro y murmurar asintiendo:

Te creo Harry.

Lucius observó a su hijo, que de repente parecía algo más relajado, tras la demostración de poder de su eterno rival. Pero eso no era suficiente para afirmar que podía librarles del Beso del Dementor. Con sarcasmo, el rubio mago dejo salir entre dientes su rabia:

Muy bonito Potter. Alienta falsas esperanzas y promete algo que no puedes cumplir. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuándo me sentencien?

Lucius Malfoy avanzó hacia él un paso, furioso y escupiendo veneno por los ojos.

Porque casi con seguridad ese será mi destino, no me hago ilusiones al respecto.

Con calma, el joven Griffindor de limito a mirar impasible con sus ojos verdes al hombre que era el padre de su alma gemela, hasta que la furia de este pareció ceder un tanto. Harry hablo casi como si estuviera enumerando la lista de ingredientes de una poción, aséptico e indiferente, con la excepción de la chispa de fuego en sus ojos.

Puedo hacerlo. Riddle controlaba a los dementores. ¿Quién le ha derrotado?.Yo. Ahora me obedecen a mí.

La mirada de asombro de Lucius se hizo casi sólida y un cierto temor le hizo retroceder, su mente llenándose súbitamente de oscuras preguntas que desfilaron claramente en sus ojos.

Y no, no pienso ser el sucesor de ese megalomaníaco.

Añadió con una sonrisa que distendió sus facciones el joven moreno. Boqueando, Lucius acabó reuniéndose con su mujer y su hijo, sentados en el camastro, mientras miraba con nuevos ojos al joven que se alzaba ante ellos.

Durante los meses siguientes, Harry comenzó a prepararse concienzudamente para el resto de su vida, tomando algunas extrañas decisiones a los ojos de sus amigos. Sus visitas a los Malfoy eran casi diarias, incluso cuando fueron trasladados a Azkaban. Su fiero testimonio en favor de Narcisa y Draco, además del hecho de que el joven había sido marcado cuando aun era menor de edad y bajo la amenaza de muerte para el y su madre, les había sacado a ambos de la prisión, libres de todo cargo, incluida la muerte de Albus.

El caso de Lucius era más complicado, pero igualmente, el joven testificó increíblemente a su favor, sin faltar a la verdad.

Las palabras de Potter ante los jueces fueron decisivas y sus frases finales no se referían solo al caso, sino a la sociedad mágica en general.

¿Queremos paz?

Y su mirada recorrió la sala, desafiante.

Hagamos justicia, pero con compasión, si queremos convertirnos de nuevo en una comunidad. Cambiemos y traigamos nuestras disputas a esta Corte, hagamos de las leyes nuestras armas. Conservemos las tradiciones dignas de ello y adoptemos nuevas costumbres. El resto del mundo sigue evolucionando, hagámoslo nosotros también!

Pese a su juventud, Harry pareció crecerse ante los ojos de la multitud, mientras sus palabras eran anotadas por docenas de periodistas y por el secretario de la corte, y el murmullo de asombro recorría la sala.

Seamos clemente con nuestros enemigos, para que el odio no nos divida. Porque el odio solo conduce a la violencia y la lucha. Ya hemos perdido bastantes vidas en esta guerra fraticida sin sentido. No busquemos venganza, porque ya nada puede devolvernos a los seres queridos.

La lealtad de Lucius hacia Voldemort en su primera etapa era incuestionable, pero no se había producido como todos pensaban. Narcisa había sido incapaz de llevar a termino ninguno de sus anteriores embarazos, y los medimagos le habían advertido del alto riesgo de perder a su esposa también cundo su esposa quedo de nuevo embarazada. Voldemort había comprado su lealtad a cambio de algo muy preciado para el, su propio hijo y la vida de su esposa. La magia de este logró el milagro, y el orgulloso Lucius se sometió y recibió su marca.

Esto inclinó la balanza en el ánimo del Wizengamot, así como el testimonio de su joven héroe, sobre como Lucius había abandonado la lucha en la batalla final para buscar a su hijo, desertando del lado de su señor. Una condena de 10 años de prisión, que fue conmutada por el destierro de por vida, así como una severa multa, tras arduas deliberaciones, obligando a Lucius a renunciar a su posición como cabeza de familia en favor de su hijo y a cederle todos sus negocios y empresas, sentando un precedente que se aplicó a muchos de los mortífagos.

Aquel primer año fue realmente extraño. Mientras se desarrollaban los juicios, Harry encontró a sus inusuales mascotas, y rechazó cualquier intento de Ginny de volver con el. Como todos esperaban, se presentó a los exámenes extraordinarios para los EXTASIS, y los superó sin mucha dificultad, ingresando en la Academia y eligiendo una extraña mezcla de asignaturas, entre las propias de los Aurores y las de los Sanadores , para sorpresa de todos sus amigos.

Ron había optado claramente por los Aurores, mientras que Hermione había finalmente decidido que lo suyo era la abogacía. Todos estudiaban en la misma Academia, una especie de Facultad Universitaria Mágica, y por supuesto, coincidían en algunas clases. Mientras, sus amigos hablaban de casarse en verano, ya que se habían prometido al finalizar la guerra.

Entre otras cosas, esto había facilitado las intenciones del Griffindor, que ahora no compartía cuarto con Ron, alegando él necesitaba tener su intimidad, y además sus habitaciones eran un poco peculiares.

Para acomodar a sus mascotas, había solicitado un cuarto con acceso directo a los jardines, y logró que le instalasen en uno de los pequeños apartamentos destinados al personal, con un trocito de jardín privado. Era el mas pequeño e incomodo de estos, porque estaba muy alejado del comedor y de las zonas de estudio, situado en una parte de los edificios dedicada a almacén de materiales y encajonado contra los invernaderos, de manera que el jardín quedaba rodeado totalmente por estos, con la excepción de un pequeño pasaje que le daba acceso a las restantes zonas verdes comunes. No era una vista bonita, pero resultaba íntimo, y para el Griffindor era perfecto.

Aunque Ron no entendía muy bien el porque, Harry parecía relativamente tranquilo y calmado, incluso después de que aquella nueva desgracia ocurriese.

Cuando el Lobo acudió a visitarle esa noche, Harry supo que tenia hasta la siguiente luna llena, pocos días después, para dejar atrás sus vida anterior. Invitó a sus amigos a cenar con el y los Weasley, Minerva y algunos otros profesores, Neville y otros compañeros del E.D., e incluso Draco, su adorado Draco, le acompañaron a la extravagante cena en un lujoso restaurante la noche del viernes. Después de la cena, Harry desapareció durante el fin de semana, y tras la luna llena, pagó el precio por los dones recibidos.

El moreno llevaba en la piel el signo de su condición desde antes de su 17 cumpleaños, pero era ahora cuando debía renunciar a lo que había sacrificado, además de su corazón. Perdió la capacidad de articular palabras, aunque aun podía hablar en parsel y en su forma de lobo o pantera si gozaba de voz.

Sus amigos quedaron conmocionados, y cuando los medimagos declararon que no encontraban ni la causa ni la solución para su mutismo, Harry simplemente esbozó una sonrisa y siguió adelante.

Obstinadamente, se negó a abandonar sus estudios, y al cabo de un tiempo, para asombro de sus profesores, logró adaptarse a la mayoría de asignaturas usando magia no verbal exclusivamente. Cansado de escribir notas para comunicarse, perfeccionó un hechizo que hacia aparecer las palabras directamente en un pergamino o en torno a sus hombros o su pecho si estaba hablando con varias personas.

Pese a que los Weasley insistieron en que pasara el verano con ellos, Harry se negó rotundamente y una vez que Ron y Hermione contrajeron matrimonio, el Griffindor desapareció de nuevo.

Sentía la llamada de la sangre, y no podía ignorarla. Ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir preparándose, y eso hizo durante todo el verano, perdido por los bosques, explorando y poniéndose en paz con su nuevo ser.

Sacudiéndose el húmedo pelo con las manos, el moreno comenzó a vestirse. Apenas habían pasado unos días desde el final de las vacaciones de navidad del 2 curso, y Harry estaba de nuevo en sus habitaciones, con un saloncito y un baño privado, además de dos dormitorios.

Con un silbido llamó a Nar y Nor, que le siguieron pegados a sus talones. El comedor queda lejos, y el moreno atajó por una zona de la Academia poco transitada a esas horas, hasta que un olor, un olor muy especial, hirió su olfato.

Parándose instantáneamente, el moreno venteó el aire de la pequeña escalera que llevaba a los sótanos, y girando sobre sus pasos, se hundió en la oscuridad, con una creciente sensación de peligro inundando todo su ser. Un único pensamiento martilleaba en sus sienes:

"_**Mi compañero, algo le ocurre a mi compañero"**_


	3. Chapter 3

COMPAÑEROS

"_El hombre lobo verdadero o hijo de la luna tiene un alma gemela, un único compañero para toda la vida. Por este amor, el mago realiza un gran sacrificio, ya que para darle la oportunidad de tener una vida normal a su amado, renuncia a su propia libertad. _

_Los hijos de la luna protegen con su vida a sus compañeros. Son fieles por siempre, aunque su pareja les abandone o traicione, y son capaces de controlar la rabia del hombre lobo tan solo con su mera presencia cercana a su compañero._

_Muchos, cuando su amor vuelve los ojos hacia otra persona, eligen pasar el resto de sus días bajo la forma del lobo, como mascotas familiares de sus almas gemelas."_

Harry descendió los escalones de dos en dos, siguiendo el rastro de olor y sus sensibles oídos registraron el sonido de murmullos ahogados en uno de los cuartos al fondo del oscuro sótano, solo iluminado por una débil antorcha.

Otros olores se mezclaban al de su compañero y el dulce y denso olor a sangre se impuso a todos ellos, abrumándole. Rechinando los dientes, el Griffindor abrió la puerta de una poderosa patada. Dentro de aquel viejo almacén, lleno de cajas polvorientas y muebles en desuso, encontró a cuatro chicos de cursos superiores, agrediendo a Draco Malfoy.

El rubio tenía una ceja partida y sangraba profusamente por la nariz y la boca, sujeto por ligaduras, mientras los otros se turnaban en maltratarle tanto físicamente como con maldiciones.

Con un profundo gruñido hizo patente su enfado, y uno de ellos, un joven que ese año finalizaba los cursos de Auror, se volvió hacia él, varita en mano, y le expetó con desprecio:

¡Miren a quien tenemos aquí! Si es el cChico Dorado, el mudo que pretende ser Auror!

Tras una pausa y mientras sus compañeros reían la gracia, añadió amenazante:

Lárgate Potter; esto es una fiesta privada!

Harry dio un seco y violento pisotón en el suelo, y sujetó con más fuerza su varita, resuelto a defender a su compañero. Sus fieles perros gruñeron detrás de él, enseñando unos enormes colmillos, pero un par de silbidos raspantes les contuvieron.

El Slytherin le miró, intentando sacudir la sangre que le nublaba la visión del ojo izquierdo, y forcejeó con sus ataduras mágicas. Durante un segundo, sus miradas conectaron y Draco sintió algo extraño, una especie de punzada, pero en ese momento le dolían tantas cosas, que lo dejó pasar.

Con un Finite Incantatem silencioso y apenas esbozado con un leve movimiento de varita, el Griffindor le liberó de su prisión, y el rubito tomó su varita, caída e n el suelo, aproximándose al moreno con lentitud, dolorido y magullado.

Durante los juicios y su estancia en Azkaban, se había forjado entre los dos al menos una confianza mutua sin recelos. Los otros atacaron y Harry lanzó hechizos aturdidores contra los dos más cercanos, noqueándolos, mientras Draco repelía a su más cercano agresor con un Incarcerus, después de protegerlos a ambos con un escudo.

Apuntado ahora por dos varitas en manos de dos muchachos muy enfadados, el único de los cuatro matones que permanecía en pie retrocedió lentamente. Con una mirada, Draco observó de reojo al Griffindor y este asintió secamente. Un brillante chorro de luz roja manó del otro mandó al otro mago al suelo, dejándole inconsciente junto a sus compañeros.

Harry hizo un gesto a Draco, indicándole que esperara y un por uno, apuntó a las sienes de los desmayados, mientras su cara se concentraba. Cuando acabó, salió del polvoriento almacén y comenzó a ascender las escaleras y e l rubio le siguió, disimulando su renqueo, demasiado orgulloso par admitir que estaba dolorido y lastimado.

Harry redujo el paso y tan solo le miró con aire preocupado. Su cuarto estaba cerca y el silencioso moreno le hizo sentarse e n su sofá mientras sacaba su botiquín.

Apretando una gasa sobre el corte de su ceja, mientras el moreno buscaba las pociones adecuadas, el rubio murmuró:

¿Así que… es verdad, Potter?

Enarcando una ceja negra como la antracita, los ojos verdes le interrogaron mientras limpiaba la sangre de su cara con la varita.

¿No puedes hablar? ¿Nada?

Había curiosidad en los ojos grises, no esa pena, esa compasión que tanto detestaba y que le repugnaban. Harry asintió y siseó en parsel:

"_Ya lo ves Draco. Esto es lo que hay"_

¡Caramba!

La fascinación aumentó en el rostro del Slytherin, y por un momento una mueca irónica cubrió su rostro.

Bueno, antes no podías callarte y ahora no puedes dejar de estar callado, no?

Por un instante, Harry se inmovilizó, mientras sus ojos se dilataban de sorpresa, y la mano que estaba sujetando un frasco se paralizó en el aire. Se volvió lentamente hacia Draco y sus ojos encontraron la leve sonrisa franca del otro y comenzó a reírse.

Durante un rato, los dos rieron y Harry usó el pergamino para comunicarse con Draco.

Eres el primero que me gasta una broma así, Draco.

Con otra sonrisa, el rubio murmuró:

No vale la pena llorar sobre la poción derramada, mmh… Harry.

Con un gesto de varita, el moreno arregló la nariz y la ceja del joven, y Harry, tras un ligero gruñido de disconfort del rubio, asintió suavemente. Con un gesto, le tendió un suave calmante, que después de ser inspeccionado cuidadosamente por el Slytherin, fue aceptado y tragado.

Mas calmado y confortable, su invitado examinó ahora la habitación a placer. Aunque el saloncito era pequeño, era acogedor y salvó por la ropa que estaba abandonada en un rincón, lucía bastante ordenado y limpio.

Los muebles eran sencillos y simples, similares a los de cualquier otra habitación de la Academia, funcionales y prácticos. La mesa tenía espacio para varias personas, y algunos pergaminos y libros, sin duda trabajos a medio hacer, reposaban sobre ella. En una estantería cercana, se apilaban los libros de texto y consulta y también había una pequeña chimenea encendida, para caldear la estancia en el frío invierno.

Con curiosidad, el rubio preguntó, mientras Harry guardaba de nuevo ordenadamente las pociones y demás en su botiquín.

¿Quién comparte el cuarto contigo Harry? Este sitio luce mucho mas acogedor y cómodo que el mío.

Hizo una pequeña pausa y remarcó, fijándose con más detalle.

¡Y hasta tienes baño propio!

Harry meneó negativamente la cabeza y el rubio se sorprendió:

¿Estás solo aquí?

Asintiendo, el moreno terminó de recoger el botiquín y la ropa sucia y desapareció en le baño. Asomó la cabeza, y le hizo gestos, subrayados por un silbido raspante, antes de cohibirse un tanto y mirar tímidamente al suelo.

¿Es ese el sonido de mi nombre, Harry?

Denegando levemente, el Griffindor emitió otro sonido siseante y sonrió tentativamente, avergonzado.

Repítelo otra vez.

Asintiendo, el moreno lo hizo de nuevo un par de veces. Para su asombro, Draco casi lo reprodujo bien. Volvió a hacerlo un par de veces hasta que el Slytherin logró emitirlo con corrección y sonrió ampliamente.

Bueno, al menos, ya puedo saber cuando estas llamándome por mi nombre.

En un pergamino, el moreno hizo aparecer un par de frases, mirando a su compañero con curiosidad reprimida:

Date un baño. Traeré algo para cenar, vale?

Vale, pero recuerda que no me gusta el estofado.

Sin más preámbulos, Draco se metió en el baño, y encontró ya esperándole un pijama limpio y un par de boxers de algodón sobre una gruesa toalla junto al lavabo. Se duchó, curioseando entre los productos de higiene del Griffindor, y se percató de que todos eran sin fragancia o con aromas naturales muy suaves.

Limpio y vestido, dio una pequeña vuelta por el salón, atentamente observado por uno de los fieles perros del joven, que dormitaba en su cesta. Un silbido atrajo su atención, y vio deslizarse sobre el suelo una gran serpiente de color pálido, que giró su cabeza hacia él, observándole con ojos curiosos, agitando la lengua en su dirección.

"**Supongo que no será venenosa o Harry me hubiera advertido. De todas maneras, no creo que me haga daño" **

La pitón se deslizó enredándose por su pierna, alcanzó su cintura, arrancándole una leve exclamación de sorpresa, y se instaló confortablemente en sus hombros, siseando suavemente. Draco reconoció entre el montón de sonidos y silbidos su propio nombre, y acarició las suaves escamas de la serpiente, musitando:

No tengo ni idea de los que dices, pero eres muy bonita, o bonito, mmhh….con Uds es siempre difícil de decir, no te ofendas.

Con tan singular estola, el rubio exploró un poco más y rozó tentativamente el picaporte del dormitorio que precia pertenecer al moreno, el de la derecha, cuando un seco ladrido le sobresaltó.

Retiró la mano para ver al enorme crup, alerta y atento y susurró:

Vale chico, vale. ¿Puedo ver el otro entonces?

El animal se enroscó de nuevo en su cesta y Draco entró e n la otra habitación. El dormitorio era acogedor, con una pequeña mesa de estudio privada, una silla, además de una cama doble y un buen armario. Se sentó tentativamente en el lecho y lo encontró cómodo. Estaba cansado y se dejó caer sobre la colcha, somnoliento, mientras la pitón se enroscaba sobre su pecho acomodándose, mientras se quedaba dormido.

Le despertó una suave y apremiante sacudida en el hombro, y abrió los ojos. El moreno estaba inclinado sobre él y siseaba su nombre insistentemente.

Ya voy, ya voy…

Se incorporó y el olor de la comida terminó de espabilarle de su breve siesta. En el salón, la mesa había sido despejada y varios platos de aspecto tentador la cubrían. Se sentaron a comer, Draco hablando por los dos, ambos sonriendo casi constantemente, para su sorpresa. Repleto y cansado, el Slytherin susurró:

Harry?

Una ceja elevada fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

¿Te importaría compartir tu cuarto conmigo?

El Griffindor sonrió radiantemente y le dio un suave abrazo al rubio que murmuró con agrado:

Tomaré eso como un si Harry.

Bostezando se retiró a su nuevo cuarto murmurando entrecortadamente las buenas noches, y se quedó casi instantáneamente dormido. Mientras en el otro cuarto, Harry, sentado en su propia cama, se cogía las rodillas, tembloroso. La perspectiva de compartir el cuarto con su compañero, con su lama gemela, era electrizante, mucho mas de lo que Harry hubiera soñado nunca.

Se tumbó sobre las sabanas, y cerró los ojos, hirviendo de frustración contenida, oliendo la intoxicante esencia de su pareja, rememorando uno de sus encuentros con el Gran Lobo.

_**Flash back: **_

_Lobo_

_Murmuró el moreno, inclinando los ojos ante el enorme animal, arrodillándose y sentándose sobre sus talones en el suelo:_

_Harry…_

_Tras una pausa y sentándose rígidamente sobre su peluda cola, el guía y mentor de Harry en su búsqueda le perforó con sus enormes ojos ambarinos._

_¿Eres consciente de que tendrás un alma gemela, alguien a quien amaras y protegerás incondicionalmente, por el resto de tu vida? ¿Aunque no te corresponda e incluso aunque tu pareja ame a otro?_

_Con cara mortalmente pálida, el joven Griffindor asintió y miró al enorme lobo gris._

_¿Aceptas que desde el instante en que seas marcado, tu cuerpo y tu alma pertenecen por completo a esa persona? ¿Qué no podrás tener ninguna clase de sexo si no es con tu pareja? ¿Qué ni tan siquiera podrás sentir placer a solas? _

_Con un susurro el moreno murmuró, apretando los puños con decisión:_

_Lo acepto._

_¿Comprendes que tu pareja no sentirá nada por ti, y que te verás más y más obligado a complacerle, en un intento de atraerle hacia ti y completar vuestra unión? ¿Eres consciente de que puedes llegar a tener sexo con tu alma gemela y no completar el vínculo y eso te ocasionará un gran dolor? _

_Harry mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos del lobo y volvió a repetir, aunque sus ojos brillaban demasiado:_

_Lo acepto._

_¿Aceptas que nunca podrás mentirle? ¿Y que solo podrás revelarle lo que eres si quiere tener sexo contigo o pregunta explícitamente?_

_Lo acepto._

_Los ojos del Gran Lobo gris relucieron y su pelaje se llenó de diminutas chispas de poder:_

_Que así sea. Como hijo de la noche, en cualquiera de tus formas animales serás conocido como Sombra. Quieran los dioses que tu pareja te brinde el regalo se su amor._


	4. Chapter 4

AMIGOS Y OTRAS COSAS

Draco se instaló con Harry y pronto, sobre la base de su lazo de confianza, se forjó una incipiente amistad entre los dos. Con todo, había algunos aspectos de la vida de Draco que eran muy molestos para el Griffindor.

Durante un par de meses las cosas marcharon razonablemente bien, pero cuando el Slytherin decidía salir con alguna de sus citas, el moreno sufría horriblemente. Se retorcía de celos por dentro, cada vez mas y mas, y tenía que controlarse muy férreamente para no correr detrás del rubio e interrumpir sus devaneos.

Al volver, podía oler el rastro de otras manos en su piel, casi siempre hombres, a veces mujeres, y siempre sabía cuando el rubio había logrado seducir a sus parejas, y agonizaba de dolor.

Cerca de Halloween, el poco domino que Harry conservaba se rompió cuando Draco le alertó de que iba a llevar a una de sus conquistas al cuarto. Incapaz de soportarlo, Harry se marchó, totalmente fuera de sí, cuando el rubio le insinuó que no volviera hasta que le avisará.

Se refugió en el jardín, temblando de dolor y celos, helado de frío bajo la lluvia, su oído especialmente sensible registrando el sonido pagado procedente del dormitorio del Slytherin, empapado el negro pelaje de su forma lobuna, Shadow.

La cita de Draco fue un pequeño desastre. Por una vez, el rubio había elegido una chica, pero el hecho de llevarla al cuarto le dio a la muchacha unas falsas esperanzas y comenzó a insinuar que quería algo más que una noche con él. Sin embargo, Draco tenía muy claro que no quería ninguna clase de compromiso, mucho menos con una mujer. Así que después de rechazar educadamente el ofrecimiento de la chica, la despidió y se metió a solas en la cama, para ocuparse rápidamente de si mismo, frustrado, y se quedó dormido.

Shadow oyó sus gemidos al correrse y en su agonía, se escondió bajo los arbustos del jardín. Harry había tomado las palabras de Draco como una orden y se retorció por dentro, a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Finalmente, destrozado de dolor, dejó salir un lastimero aullido que rompió el silencio de la noche.

El sonido despertó a Draco, que pensó que era alguno de los perros queriendo entrar. Adormilado, se envolvió en las sabanas y abrió la puerta que daba acceso al jardín desde su cuarto, gruñendo malhumorado:

¡Entra ya maldita sea, y cállate!

El gran lobo negro cruzó como una exhalación el jardín y entró casi arrastrándose en su dormitorio. Empapado y tiritando, el animal rascaba la puerta, intentando salir de aquel lugar, desesperado por huir.

Con asombro, el Slytherin sumó dos más dos y dedujo que el enorme lobo de ojos verdes era Harry transformado.

¿Harry?

El lobo le miró tímidamente, aun encogido sobre si mismo y el rubio susurró:

Cambia de nuevo ahora.

Con un estremecimiento, la negra figura se convirtió en el cuerpo del Griffindor, aun a cuatro patas y empapado, cubierto con alguna ropa inidentificable y desgarrada. Los ojos verdes no habían dejado de mirarle y con lentitud, Harry se puso en pie, intentando marcharse con cierta dignidad.

Cuando ya había cruzado el umbral de la puerta y se apresuraba hacia el baño, la voz de Draco, teñida de asombro, le alcanzó:

Deberías quitarte esa ropa mojada cuanto antes.

Incapaz de contenerse, el moreno se arrancó la ropa allí mismo, mientras Draco salía al salón y le contemplaba atónito, y preguntaba, cauteloso:

¿estas bien Harry?

El moreno denegó lentamente con la cabeza, y dejó caer la última prenda de ropa al suelo, de espaldas a Draco, temblando visiblemente.

Pasando por alto el hecho de que el Griffindor acababa de desnudarse en mitad del salón, era evidente que estaba muy alterado y Draco le puso una mano en el hombro y volvió a preguntar con insistencia.

¿Qué te ocurre?

Inmóvil bajo el primer contacto íntimo de su compañero, hizo aparecer una única palabra sobre su cabeza.

Celoso.

EL rubio se quedó dudando. No había pensado nunca que Harry albergara esos sentimientos hacia él. Era atractivo, sin duda, quizás demasiado agresivo para su estilo pero sexy indudablemente. La cadena tatuada en torno a sus caderas era muy sugerente, algo que nunca hubiera imaginado en el habitualmente tímido Griffindor, y se sintió tentado, muy tentado en realidad.

Bien, si quieres mantenerme cerca, deberías andar desnudo más a menudo por aquí.

Su tono era insinuante y seductor, y Harry volvió a temblar de pies a cabeza. Draco le dio un leve azote en el trasero y susurró en su oído:

Dúchate o te resfriarás, y no queremos eso, verdad?

Se retiró a su cuarto con una risa suave y cuando la puerta se cerró tras el rubio, Harry entró lentamente en el baño, las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas en un silencioso llanto.

Cuando el agua de la ducha logró calentarle de nuevo, aunque su corazón seguía helado, el Griffindor se metió en la cama, abrazándose a sí mismo, mientras sus lágrimas seguían fluyendo mansamente de sus tristes ojos verdes.


	5. Chapter 5

TORTURA

Durante semanas, Harry se atuvo a las instrucciones de Draco y cada vez que el rubio estaba en la zona común, el Griffindor procedía a desnudarse, quedándose en ropa interior, aunque luego se dedicaba a sus tareas habituales, con total indiferencia.

La situación era un tanto extraña y Draco descubrió que el moreno parecía estar jugando un extraño jugo de seducción con él. Aunque fuera de sus habitaciones, se comportaba exactamente igual que antes, afable y amistoso, algo menos comunicativo y mas triste, parecía responder mejor cuando el le decía lo que quería.

Así que si Draco murmuraba que era una lástima no poder verle desde donde estaba sentado, Harry se levantaba, y se colocaba en otra posición. Y si el rubio decía que se diera una vuelta, Harry lo hacía.

Sin embargo, su rostro se mantenía frío e inexpresivo, y era difícil arrancarle algo fuera de un asentimiento o una negación. Su actitud era contradictoria, pero al cabo de un tiempo, Draco llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez era la manera del Griffindor de protegerse de un posible rechazo por su parte.

"**De todas maneras, él sabe que no quiero compromiso, pero tal vez, un amante mas estable se algo bueno para mí"**

Harry vivió esas pocas semanas como un autentico infierno, llorando a solas todas las noches hasta que el agotamiento le rendía, dividido entre su necesidad de complacerle y el dolor que eso le ocasionaba.

"**Solo soy uno mas, uno de tantos amantes. Quizás quiera estar conmigo un par de veces, pero después… le perderé. No soportaré perder su amistad, es lo único que tengo" **

Clavándose las uñas hasta hacerse sangre, Harry salió con sus perros a la noche y cruzó la pequeña puerta que le permita salir a los terrenos de la Academia. Dejando sus ropas bajo los arbustos del jardín, el moreno dejó que la transformación le cubriera con su manto, notando como sus huesos chascaban al recolocarse. No resultaba dolorosa, no mas que convertirse en animago, aunque era un poco más lento, más apreciable.

Con sus mas de 75 kg, Sombra era un lobo formidable, mayor incluso que sus crups mestizos, que solo pesaban 50 kg y que ya eran animales muy grandes. Con una alzada a la cruz en torno al metro diez y una longitud de cola a hocico superior a los dos metros, era una bestia enrome, el líder de su pequeña manada, mayor que cualquier hombre lobo, que rara vez superaban los 60 kg de peso.

Salieron a los bosques cercanos, y Sombra buscó aviadamente a los lobos residentes en la zona. Hasta ahora los había evitado, y aunque ambas manadas eran conscientes de la presencia de la otra, no cruzaron sus respectivos caminos.

Pero no esa noche. Su desesperación y su dolor necesitaban un escape, una salida y Sombra encontró el rastro de la manada. Habían estado cazando y probablemente, ahora estarían empezando a devorar su persa si lograron abatirla.

"**Si, el aire huele a sangre. Están empezando a comer"**

Sin miedo, se acercó a la matanza, y gruño, amenazador, alzando la cola y enseñando los dientes.

El líder, un lobo gris de mediana edad, recio y fuerte, aunque su alzada era inferior a la suya, se aprestó a defender su presa y su manada.

En su forma lobuna, sus gruñidos y gañidos se convertían en un autentico lenguaje y Sombra gruño desde su posición:

Reclamo mi derecho sobre esta presa. ¡Apartaos!

Saltó hacia delante, y sus dogos gruñeron detrás de él, respaldándole. Olfateándoles cuidadosamente desde la distancia, el lobo gris se erizó y replico gruñendo:

Tu manada no son mas que perros domésticos! Eres fuerte, pero estás solo forastero. Eres imprudente desafiándome en mi territorio.

Con pasos tensos, se acercaron el uno al otro, colas levantadas y dientes fuera, mientras se estudiaban el uno al otro.

Me llamo Sombra y mis compañeros son tan buenos como cualquiera de los tuyos. Pero esto es entre tú y yo…

Gris, me llamo Gris. ¿Me desafías, Sombra? ¿Quieres quedarte con mi manada y mi territorio?

Aun observándole, el lobo añadió:

Hemos encontrado vuestros rastros, incluso restos de alguna matanza, pero vosotros no vivís en este territorio…

No, es cierto. Pero ocasionalmente cruzamos por aquí. Solo quiero luchar por esta presa contigo.

Se enzarzaron en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y Gris, con mas experiencia, logró dejarle unas buenas marcas, antes de caer derrotado, los dientes de Sombra en su garganta. EL otro lobo gimió, doblando las patas delanteras en señal de sumisión, mientras Sombra montaba sobre su pecho, la cola en alto, ignorando los desgarrones de sus hombros y su oreja partida.

Sombra se inclinó sobre gris y gruño muy bajito:

¿Puedes oler la esencia de un humano en mi piel y la de mis compañeros?

El otro asintió.

Bien. Ese humano es amigo mío. Nadie le pondrá una zarpa enzima, entendido?

Liberó al otro y dejó que los lobos le rodearan a cierta distancia, olfateando curiosos y sumisos al forastero que había derrotado a su líder.

Sombra hundió los colmillos en la cierva muerta a sus pies, arrancando un trozo de carene mientras Nar y Nor se situaban junto a él y comenzaban a comer. La manada se agitó nerviosa a su alrededor, y comenzaron a gemir, hambrientos, pero siguieron a su líder cuando este comenzó a alejarse, renqueando levemente.

Levantando la cabeza, Sombra emitió un corto ladrido:

Gris! Hay carne para todos, quedaos.

Uno de los lobatos lloriqueó, lamiendo insistentemente el hocico de su madre, rogándole comida. Pronto su hermana se le unió y su madre le miró con ojos doloridos por un instante, antes de bajar la mirada.

La manada recelaba y Gris se mantuvo en su sitio, los suyos a sus espaldas. Sin embrago, los hambrientos cachorros, tenían otras ideas. Ningún adulto les lastimaría, no si eran sumisos, y el olor del enorme lobo negro era tentador. Tenía el hocico cubiertote sangre, había comido y antes de que su padre pudiera evitarlo, se deslizaron hacia sus pies, lloriqueando y arrastrándose entre gemidos.

Gris se puso a la defensiva y dio un paso hacia delante. Eran sus cachorros y amenazó al otro, enseñándole los dientes, mientras su pareja saltaba a su lado, respaldándole.

Los cachorros llegaron junto a él y empezaron a lamerle el hocico como a su madre. Sombra no lastimaría a esos preciosos cachorros, como tampoco quería lastimar realmente a ningún otro miembro de la manada. El instinto le hizo regurgitar la carne que acababa de devorar y los ávidos cachorros comieron de sus fauces.

Tumbándose en el suelo, dejó que los lobeznos, saciados, trepasen sobre él, y cuando uno de ellos lamió su oreja herida, le correspondió con un lametón cariñoso.

Como te he dicho, hay carne para todos Gris.

Cuando el otro lobo avanzó, el resto de la manada se lanzó a comer apresuradamente, mientras Sombra dejaba que los cachorros jugasen con su cola o le diesen pequeños mordiscos juguetones. Su madre se acercó y gruño suavemente:

Serás un buen padre Sombra.

El enorme lobo negro cerró los ojos con pesar y suspiró, sin responder, un estremecimiento recorriendo su corazón, partiendo una vez más en dos su alma.

La noche siguiente, un viernes, Harry seguía sumido en una confusión total. Su amor por Draco era algo incuestionable, nunca podría dudar de eso, jamás. Pero si dudaba de ser algo más que un capricho pasajero para el Slytherin y eso le roía el alma.

Por su lado, Draco estaba considerando seriamente al moreno como amante, y una vez que tomó una decisión, se percató que debería dar el primer paso, sospechando que era lo que el Griffindor estaba esperando.

Esa noche, después de que el moreno se desnudase de cintura para arriba como ya era habitual al verle llegar, aunque después continuó con sus deberes, Draco le contempló con deseo en los ojos. Se esforzó por terminar sus propias tareas, antes de que la visión del cuerpo musculoso y atlético de su compañero terminase de perturbarle.

Cuando Harry comenzó a recoger sus pergaminos y libros, dando por finalizada la sesión de estudio, le imitó en silencio. Sin embargo, cuando le vio coger su camisa, le detuvo con un susurro ronco:

Había pensado que podíamos cenar aquí, Harry. He traído pastel de chocolate y empanada de carne, si te apetece.

Inmóvil, de espaldas a él, y aun con la camisa en las manos, Harry vaciló levemente. Las palabras de Draco le daban una opción, pero su actitud decía claramente otra cosa. El Griffindor podía oler su excitación, la anticipación que hacía reaccionar su propio cuerpo, haciéndole asentir y aceptar ante el deseó de su alma gemela.

Se volvió y con una tímida sonrisa, se enfrentó a los ojos relucientes de Draco, que le dedico una de sus preciosas sonrisas. Pusieron la comida en la mesa y el Slytherin sacó de su cuarto una botella de vino, y añadió copas a la mesa, ante la sorpresa del moreno. El rubio habló por los dos, como siempre, con alguna breve risa de Harry por respuesta, que estaba cada vez más nervioso.

Mientras el moreno jugueteaba con su pastel, Draco le observaba con ojos cada vez más llenos de avidez. Su extrema timidez le excitaba y la visión de sus cuerpo desnudo era demasiado tentadora para seguir resistiéndose.

Suspiró y apartó su plato, atrayendo la mirada del moreno, que se ruborizó y bajó la vista, turbado, haciéndole hervir la sangre aun más. Tendió su mano hacia Harry y murmuró con lujuria:

Vamos a la cama Harry.

El Griffindor reprimió un estremecimiento, pero enlazó su mano en la de Draco y se dejó conducir, dividido entre el miedo a lo desconocido, el deseo y la horrible sensación de que estaba arriesgando su amistad.

Draco tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a besarle. Aunque la experiencia de Harry era casi nula, sus instintos le dijeron rápidamente que hacer y entreabrió los labios bajo los del rubio. Aunque levemente pasivo, el moreno le resultaba más sensual y excitante que ninguno de los amantes que había tenido nunca y Draco comenzó a desvestirse sin soltar sus labios, enfebrecido por la pasión. Harry le ayudó tímidamente y eso aun le enardeció más, lanzándole a un estado de exaltación pasional desconocida hasta ese momento para él.

Dócil y receptivo a todos sus deseos, el moreno se estremeció bajo todas sus caricias y Draco, por fin, entre la niebla del deseo, se dio cuenta de que probablemente aquella era la primera vez de Harry con un hombre. Y de que su experiencia con chicas debía ser muy limitada.

Trató de ser algo más delicado con él, pero cuando sus manos se deslizaron por su sexo, lo encontró sorprendentemente laxo, pese a los apasionados besos y caricias compartidos durante largo rato. Sus dedos no despertaron reacción alguna, y rompió el beso, extrañado e intrigado, pensando que tal vez el moreno estaba más asustado de lo que parecía.

¿Es que … no te gusta Harry?

Preguntó con un susurro cauteloso el rubio, mirando a los ojos verdes que le contemplaban con cierta ansiedad. Vacilante, el Griffindor se mordió el labio y titubeó. Tras un segundo más de duda, las palabras brotaron a su alrededor, algo incoherentes.

.

Solo si tú lo quieres. Haré lo que tú desees Draco. Es solo que…

Si se hubiese tratado de alguna de sus conquistas, lo habría ignorado, ya que mientras que el chico de turno cooperase, a Draco realmente le importaba muy poco calmar o tranquilizar a sus amantes. Dejando a un lado su deseo por un instante, el Slytherin preguntó algo confuso y preocupado, creyendo que el joven estaba amedrentado.

Quiero saber que es lo que deseas tú, Harry.

El moreno le miró, una lagrima brotando de sus ojos y se mordió otra vez los labios. Las palabras volvieron a surgir, en un vibrante tono amarillo anaranjado, que se volvió grisáceo, indicándola angustia y la confusión del muchacho.

Te quiero Draco, pero esto se siente mal, porque yo no soy nada para ti.

Con pocas palabras, informó al atónito Draco de su verdadera naturaleza y de su espacial vínculo, además de su amor por él, incondicional y para siempre. Draco se había ido helando poco a poco ante las palabras del moreno y cuando este terminó, se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, aun con el cuerpo tentador de Harry bajo el suyo, aunque su pasión se había esfumado.

Con voz fría el rubio preguntó mirando a los ojos verdes anegados de lágrimas contenidas del moreno.

¿Quieres decir…que serías mi amante, hiciera yo lo que hiciera, y que siempre estarás junto a mí, protegiéndome? ¿Aunque nunca complete el vínculo contigo?.

Asintiendo suavemente el moreno gimió y tendió una mano hacia el rostro adorado, rozándolo apenas con las yemas de los dedos, anhelante y asustado al mismo tiempo. Draco se tensó rígidamente y le atrapó bajó sus cuerpo, inmovilizándole con sus manos, estudiando intensamente la expresión de Harry que reflejaba al mismo tiempo angustia y … ¿Amor?

El compromiso emocional, de cualquier clase, era algo para lo que el Slytherin no estaba preparado y su primera reacción fue el desconcierto y el rechazo. Para él, según le habían educado, los sentimientos que Harry afirmaba tener hacia él, eran una debilidad, algo que debía ser menospreciado a favor de una relación puramente basada en intereses económicos y sociales, un contrato, un negocio más.

Aquel cuerpo, deseable y atractivo, temblaba bajo el suyo, enardeciéndole, y lo mas fácil hubiera sido sucumbir a su propia y egoísta lujuria, ignorando los sentimientos del moreno, pero…algo se lo impidió. Se desligó de la piel canela y calida del Griffindor y se sentó, rígido, en un lateral del lecho, murmurando entre dientes y sin mirarle:

Fuera de aquí.

Harry comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, desolado, aun tumbado sobre la cama de Draco, anhelando ahora el contacto de su piel sobre su cuerpo, y siseo en parsel su nombre. Con rabia, el rubio exclamó aun contemplando la pared:

¡Lárgate y déjame en paz!

Harry rodó, desnudo y descalzo, de la cama; y salió apresuradamente del dormitorio mientras Draco le gritaba de nuevo, iracundo, sin tan siquiera moverse:

¡Y hazte una paja o tírate a quien quieras, tienes mi permiso!

Harry se encerró en su cuarto, y lloró abrazado a la almohada, hasta que las lágrimas se agotaron, mientras Draco se agitaba arriba y debajo de su habitación, pensando una y otra vez en lo que el moreno le había contado. El Griffindor le oyó salir de las habitaciones y su tristeza fue aun mayor. Durante horas aguardó su regreso, angustiado y preocupado, hasta que el agotamiento le derrotó finalmente, acurrucado sobre su cama.


	6. Chapter 6

RESOLUCIÓN

Al día siguiente, antes del amanecer, Harry despertó muy inquieto y angustiado, pero tras unos instantes, sus sentidos de informaron de que Draco dormía en su cuarto y se tranquilizo un tanto. En silencio, el moreno se duchó en silencio y comenzó a preparar el desayuno favorito del rubio. Cuando lo tuvo todo dispuesto se sentó a esperar en el sofá, frente a la chimenea. Era lo único que podía hacer, y conteniendo las ganas de llorar de nuevo, aguardó.

Por su parte, Draco despertó muy malhumorado. Había pasado gran parte de la noche en la biblioteca de la Academia, consultando cuantos libros pudo encontrar sobre la condición de su compañero de cuarto, aunque tampoco fueron muchos, solo unos viejos y polvorientos ejemplares. Lo que Harry le había contado era cierto, por extraño que resultase, y había encontrado algunas antiguas referencias al respecto.

Aunque tampoco había dudado realmente de él, necesitaba la confirmación que los libros le habían brindado. Al regresar, de madrugada, un antiguo volumen aguardaba sobre su cama, de nuevo dispuesta con sabanas frescas para él. Draco se percató de que el Griffindor la había hecho para él, cambiando la ropa de cama, como si temiese que esta le recordase los sucesos previos de la noche. El pequeño volumen era mucho mas completo y clarificador, ya que se dedicaba en exclusiva a las misteriosas criaturas llamadas hijos de la luna.

La mente de Draco estaba confusa, pero no desconfiaba del Griffindor. Desde Azkaban, Draco nunca había vuelto a poner en duda al moreno, y ahora entendía el porqué. Finalmente, el rubio Slytherin acabó durmiéndose, sumido en un mar de nuevas y atemorizantes posibilidades que se abría repentinamente ante él.

Cuando se levantó de la cama por la mañana, aun enfadado y con la mente descentrada al entrar en el baño, no le sorprendió demasiado ver que Harry estaba despierto y esperándole, aunque sí el que tuviera el desayuno listo como todos los fines de semana. Sacudió a cabeza, y pensó:

**¿Y porqué no? Su devoción por mi es… incondicional, da igual lo que yo haga…**

El mero pensamiento le aterrorizo. Harry era virtualmente poco mas que su esclavo si así el lo deseaba, ya que ni tan siquiera se sentía minimamente ligado a él, aunque fuese por gratitud, como ocurriría si realmente hubiese sido un vampiro o un hombre lobo. Se sentó a la mesa, cariacontecido y en silencio, mientras observaba atónito como el moreno, fiel a las ordenes que le había dado anteriormente, se despojaba de la camisa ante su vista, antes de servirle la comida, y se dirigía de nuevo al sofá, eludiendo mirarle a los ojos.

Draco se estremeció levemente, e intentando ser amable, le llamó con suavidad:

¿Harry?... ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo, por favor?

Harry se acercó y se sentó frente a Draco en la mesa, dubitativo, aunque una pequeña y triste sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Con su habitual taza de su té favorito entre las manos y picoteando las tortitas caseras del moreno, perfectas como siempre, Draco vio que el Griffindor seguía mirándole con la misma intensidad de siempre, solo ligeramente velada por algo de tristeza.

"**He estado ciego totalmente. ¿Cómo he podido ignorar unos sentimientos tan evidentes?"**

Meditó el Slytherin en silencio, mientras sus ojos relucían extrañamente, haciendo estremecerse a Harry. Este dejó reposar sus manos sobre la mesa, tragando el nudo que la oprimía la garganta, mientras sus ojos se recreaban en la figura de su amado Draco. La angustia le atenazaba, pero en cierto modo, el haber podido finalmente confesarle su secreto a Draco también había supuesto un alivio, un nuevo punto de partida para su extraña relación.

Harry tenia la certeza de que Draco nunca se alejaría de él, ese vínculo al menos era indisoluble y les ataba de por vida. Quisiera o no Draco, sus destinos estaban ligados para siempre. El rubio podía decidir que papel tenía Harry en su vida: amigo, protector, confidente, amante incondicional…

Apretando la mandíbula, el Griffindor se rehizo un tanto, reconfortado con ese pensamiento.

"**El vínculo existe y siempre nos unirá"**

Su estado de ánimo era ambivalente, y el Slytherin pudo ver claramente la dualidad de sus sentimientos. Con un gesto, abandonó el desayuno y se concentró en el enorme problema que ahora se le planteaba.

Mmh Harry, siento haber sido tan…grosero anoche.

Su voz era totalmente sincera y Harry le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, adornada por un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Agitó levemente el cabello de azabache en un gesto característico, que Draco tradujo perfectamente:

"**No hay nada que perdonar, Draco"**

¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que si…te ordeno – la voz de Draco flaqueó levemente - dejar de sentir…esto por mí, funcione?

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de tristeza y el Griffindor denegó con la cabeza, y evadió otra vez la mirada del rubio, desviando la vista al suelo.

"**No me quiere…"**

En apenas un susurro, el rubio preguntó con voz vacilante:

¿Y tampoco sirve de nada darte permiso para…tener placer?

Harry tan solo hundió mas lo ojos en el suelo, sus hombros reflejando el dolor que el rechazo del rubio le ocasionaba. Aunque nada de lo que hiciese Draco afectaría su amor por él, eso no significaba que no pudiera sentirse herido, ofendido o humillado por él. El Slytherin vio su intenso dolor y se sintió culpable en cierto modo. Con inusitada ternura le hizo alzar la mirada con los dedos en su barbilla y cuando tuvo sus brillantes ojos verdes fijos de nuevo en el, susurró:

Lo siento mucho Harry. Pero necesitaba asegurarme.

Suspiró con tristeza y con la otra mano acarició el cabello negro y rizado de Harry, apartándolo de su cara. El Griffindor se relajó ante la pequeña muestra de ternura y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse inmediatamente de afecto y devoción.

Esto es…tan repentino, y tan complicado, Harry. Necesito tiempo para pensar y aclarar mis ideas. ¿Lo entiendes?

Harry asintió suavemente y Draco continuó acariciándole el pelo, arrancándole una sonrisa con su gesto.

Podemos seguir… como hasta ahora, ¿Por un tiempo al menos?

Y tras una pequeña pausa después de la afirmación del moreno, murmuró suavemente:

Y por cierto, ya no es necesario que te desnudes para mí, a menos que tú realmente lo quieras.

El moreno se sonrojó intensamente, y su turbación fue evidente, ante la sugerencia de su compañero. Añadió sonriendo con picardía y cierta malicia en el gesto:

Creo que ya tengo una idea muy clara de lo que me ofreces, Harry.

Terminaron de desayunar, y poco a poco, retornaron a la normalidad. Las semanas siguientes fueron lentas y desesperantes para Harry, que aunque retomó su rol de amigo y compañero de cuarto con facilidad, se exasperaba interiormente, lleno de dudas.

A veces, cuando estaban a solas en la intimidad de su cuarto, se permitía hacer algún pequeño gesto, un roce, una caricia en el pelo, o un suave beso en la mejilla. Draco no rechazó ninguna de estas mínimas muestras de afecto, aunque tampoco las incitaba y a veces, se tumbaba con la cabeza sobre el regazo del moreno cuando este le acariciaba.

Su nueva actitud, más relajada, era incluso más sugerente para Draco que antes. Porque el Griffindor no volvió a cerrar la puerta del baño, y salía de él, húmedo y desnudo, para deleite del Slytherin.

Incluso aunque pública y notoriamente el rubio flirteo con alguna que otra chica, el Griffindor no se dejó afectar por ello aparentemente, aunque su corazón sangrase por dentro. Estaba contento al menos de que los devaneos del rubio se limitasen a coqueteos, achuchones y besos. El Slytherin parecía estar probando los límites de su resistencia y tolerancia, cuando volvió a llevar a una chica a sus habitaciones.

Harry se encerró inmediatamente en su habitación, y les dejó a solas en el saloncito, llevándose a sus mascotas al dormitorio, refugiándose en su cama. Más de una hora después, tras risas y murmullos ahogados procedentes del otro lado de la puerta, Harry escucho el crujido distintivo del sofá, pero sin embargo, fue la puerta de salida la que se abrió, no la del dormitorio del rubio.

Estaba dolido y muy celoso, pero se consoló pensando que al menos Draco no se había llevado a la cama a esa insulsa muchachita. Un golpecito en la puerta le sobresaltó y sus perros gruñeron sordamente. Harry abrió la puerta, descalzo y vestido tan solo con unos boxers, y para su asombro, Draco le hizo a bocajarro una pregunta insospechada:

¿Puedo pasar Harry?

Harry le observó. Tenía la camisa desabotonada, mostrando los firmes pectorales y el inicio del liso abdomen, y los labios algo enrojecidos por los besos compartidos. Casi con timidez, el rubio insistió de nuevo:

¿Puedo entrar, Harry?

Los ojos verdes le estudiaron por unos segundos y con una ligera sonrisa traviesa, las palabras brotaron a su alrededor, en un suave color turquesa, salpicado de oro y plata, aunque ciertos destellos de verde oscurecían los colores.

Solo si te duchas, Draco.

El Slytherin sonrió ampliamente y desapreció de inmediato en el baño contiguo. Harry mandó a sus perros al salón con Scales, y regresó al cuarto. Hizo la cama apresuradamente y se sentó en lo pies de la misma, dudando sobre si ponerse o no algo de ropa, mientras se envolvía en una bata. Aun estaba decidiéndose cuando el ruido amortiguado de los pies descalzos del Draco le hizo volverse.

Aun húmedo y cubierto tan solo con una toalla enrollada en su cintura, el rubio se recostaba indolentemente contra la jamba de su puerta, exhibiendo su musculatura de atleta, con descaro y seguridad. Su piel relucía bajo la luz como el mármol pulido, elástica y firme, lisa y suave como la seda.

Los ojos del Griffindor se dilataron de asombro y se levantó, retrocediendo un par de pasos hacia la cabecera de la cama, apreciando la mirada depredadora de Draco, una mirada que le había visto dedicar a algunos de sus amantes.

¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? ¿Por favor?

Su voz era aterciopelada y ronca, cargada de promesas y sugerencias. Aproximándose más a él y jugueteando con los mechones de su pelo húmedo, el rubio puso su mejor cara de inocencia virginal y susurró con un tono sensual que desmentía sus palabras:

Solo dormir si tú quieres, lo prometo Harry…

Acercándose hasta casi rozarle, murmuró con voz ronca en su oído:

¿Harás eso por mí Harry? ¿Me abrazarás mientras duermo?


	7. Chapter 7

AMANTES??

Aturdido, Harry asintió con la boca entreabierta, sintiéndose enrojecer, interpretando y respondiendo a las emociones de Draco, no a sus palabras. Por primera vez desde su cambio, el Griffindor sintió la excitación del deseo crecer en su interior y su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar parcialmente.

Draco le empujó un poco y Harry retrocedió hasta sentarse en la cama, ahora totalmente ahogado por los latidos de su propio corazón, que amenazaba desbordarse en su pecho. El rubio le empujó levemente y Harry retrocedió hasta sentarse en la cama, ahora totalmente ahogado por los latidos de su corazón, que amenazaba con desbocarse en su pecho. Draco le despojó de la bata, y la arrojó descuidadamente a un lado.

Con delicadeza, el joven de ojos de plata le puso una mano en el pecho y le hizo tumbarse. Se despojó de la toalla y se tumbó junto a él, recostando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno, que al cabo de unos segundos, se relajó un tanto, logró reaccionar y le abrazó con timidez. Con un suspiro, el rubio se amoldó entre sus brazos y aunque su deseo era evidente, no hizo mayores avances.

Al cabo de un rato, Draco comenzó a acariciar con la yema de los dedos el pecho sobre el que se recostaba, dibujando músculo a músculo el cuerpo del moreno. En respuesta, una de las manos del moreno se deslizó por la espalda de su compañero, acariciando cada vértebra, cada fibra. La otra comenzó a enredarse entre el fino y sedoso cabello del Slytherin.

Este, malicioso, llevó sus juegos más y más cerca de la cintura de Harry, trazando lentos círculos en torno a su ombligo, arrancándole jadeos entrecortados al moreno.

¿Te gusta esto?

Preguntó con apenas un murmullo, su cálido aliento rozando la piel de su garganta, obteniendo mas gemidos incoherentes en respuesta.

¿Quieres disfrutar Harry? ¿Lo harás para mí?

Las yemas de los finos dedos del Draco rozaron su vello púbico y se deslizaron por su miembro erecto, y Harry gimió desesperadamente. Con apenas un par de leves caricias más, el Griffindor gritó agónicamente, mientras su cuerpo trepidaba bajo un orgasmo liberador, después de tanto tiempo.

Abrumado por las sensaciones ya olvidadas y por sus sentimientos, Harry comenzó a llorar casi en silencio, templando entre los brazos de Draco, que le cubrió la cara de pequeños besos, hasta que logró serenarle un tanto y acallar su llanto. Le besó con inusitada ternura en los labios murmurando:

Shh…Déjame seducirte, Harry, déjame intentarlo…

EL moreno respondió a su beso, y la caricia se volvió más agresiva, mientras los brazos del Griffindor se cerraban en torno al cuerpo de alabastro de su amado casi con reverencia. Al cabo de un buen rato y tras una intensa sesión de caricias y besos, aunque en esta ocasión Draco mantuvo sus manos lejos de los genitales de Harry, aunque no se privó de explorar su trasero, sus muslos o su espalda, las cosas volvieron a caldearse, incitando una respuesta igual de apasionada por parte del moreno.

Este gemía de nuevo de felicidad bajo las expertas caricias, mientras se aplicaba en masturbar al rubio, hasta que le hizo liberarse en sus manos, desencadenando su propio placer, gimiendo su nombre mientras sus ojos de plata casi cerrados relucían intensamente.

Cansado, finalmente el rubio suspiró con suavidad y se acomodó, envuelto por el cuerpo de Harry, ahora totalmente pegado a su espalda y con sus brazos rodeándole protectoramente, sintiendo su aliento en la nuca y se giró levemente para rogarle un último beso mientras susurraba:

Buenas noches Harry.

El moreno sonrió al besarlo y le acunó con suavidad, murmurando frases de afecto en parsel, arrullándole con los sonidos de su voz hasta que Draco se quedó dormido entre sus brazos apaciblemente.

El hijo de la luna rebosaba felicidad. Al parecer Draco había tomado alguna clase de decisión, y si la sesión previa había sido el inicio de lo que fuese que compartían ahora, Harry no tenía quejas. Su amado quería sexo con el, pero no de la manera impersonal, egoísta y casi profesional que era su firma particular. Los sentimientos detrás de su deseo, estaba ahí y eran evidentes. Tal vez no era amor, quizás tan solo confianza y camaradería, pero Draco sentía algo mas que mera atracción física por él y eso bastaba para hacer feliz a Harry.

Aspirando el suave aroma de su cabello de platino, el Griffindor le contempló en la oscuridad de sus cuarto, aun asombrado de tenerle entre sus brazos y enterrando la cara en el suave cabello se entregó al sueño mientras susurraba una y otra vez:

"_Te quiero Draco."_

En su sueño, el Slytherin sonrió a ferró la mano que descansaba sobre su pecho entre las suyas, enlazándole entre sus dedos y murmuró entre sueños el nombre del Griffindor, arrancándole a este una última sonrisa de felicidad antes de que el sueño y el cansancio le cerraran por fin los ojos.

Harry despertó para encontrarse en la situación inversa. Durante alguna parte de la noche, habían intercambiado posiciones, y ahora era Draco el que le envolvía a él con su cuerpo. Era excitante, pero al mismo tiempo, desconcertante, ya que Harry no estaba seguro de cómo comportarse, sin pistas claras sobre los deseos de Draco. Optó por no hacer nada, y aunque notar la erección matutina de Draco presionando contra sus nalgas no era lago que pudiera ignorar, se relajó cuanto pudo. Su propio cuerpo había reaccionado a la proximidad de su pareja y la punzante llamada de su propia erección se hizo más difícil de controlar. Estaba cada vez mas tenso, tratando de no moverse y luchando contra el fuerte impulso de hacerlo, cuando el rubio susurró de repente en su oído, mientras rozaba insinuantemente su erección contra su firme trasero:

¿Sabes que puedes respirar Harry?

Sus manos se deslizaron por su abdomen y un murmullo incoherente de aprobación llenó sus oídos cuando el rubio encontró su erección y la rozó con delicadeza. Pequeños besos comenzaron a cubrir su cuello y los siguieron mordisquitos que le hicieron gemir y arquearse, apretando las caderas contra el duro miembro del rubio, que respondió con un gemido placentero.

Totalmente arrebolado, y con los ojos de plata brillantes de deseo, el Slytherin le hizo rodar suavemente sobre su espalda y se colocó sobre él. Ambas erecciones chocaron, y el placer aumentó para ambos. Draco se deslizaba sobre él y Harry respondió acoplándose rápidamente a su ritmo, y rotando las caderas para lograr más fricción. Tras un rato de embestidas y besos apasionados, el moreno invirtió sus posiciones y alzándose obre lo brazos, buscó una nueva postura durante un rato, alentado por los gemido del rubio.

Luego, deslizándose hasta quedar sentado sobre los muelos de Draco, rodeó las erecciones de ambos en su mano y comenzó a deslizarla sobre los húmedos y pulsantes miembros, arrancándoles nuevas sensaciones. EL rubio embistió en su mano, aferrando sus muslos y gimiendo, la cara contorsionada en una mueca de placer. El líquido seminal brotaba de ambos y añadía el lubricante necesario y al cabo de pocas pasadas más, Draco se derramó violentamente e n la mano del moreno, que le siguió casi inmediatamente, mezclando sus jadeos y sus semillas.

Respirando pesadamente durante un rato, reposando sobre el cuerpo pegajoso y sudoroso de su amante, con una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara. Una mano le acarició la cara cuando estaba empezando a quedarse dormido y abrió los ojos verdes para ver la brillante sonrisa de Draco.

Vamos a la ducha León.

Murmuró con suavidad, dándole un beso cariñoso en la punta de la nariz.

Draco le mimó bajo el agua caliente, explorando de nuevo su cuerpo, y permitiéndole disfrutar del suyo con total libertad, mientras se enjabonaban minuciosamente el uno l otro, en un gesto de intimidada totalmente nuevo para ambos. Para asombro del rubio, su erección se renovó con las primeras caricias, aunque usualmente necesitaba más tiempo de recuperación. Enarcó una ceja en muda interrogación y Harry se ruborizó levemente, mientras las palabras brillaban sobre su pecho.

SI sientes…deseo por mí, puedo hacerte reaccionar casi inmediatamente Draco. Es algo…inconsciente una vez que… 

Harry bajó los ojos con timidez por un segundo antes de mirar de nuevo a las brillantes pupilas de plata de Draco, aun mas sonrojado que antes.

Una vez que hemos tenido relaciones íntimas. Es parte de mi felicidad darte el mayor placer siempre que quieras Draco.

EL Slytherin rozó su nuevamente erecta virilidad con la del Griffindor, que se endurecía visiblemente mientras hablaban y murmuró mordisqueándole la oreja al moreno.

¿Quieres decir, que si quiero…

Draco se interrumpió, vacilante. La palabra amor era aun demasiado para él, pero tampoco quería usar una expresión vulgar y rebajar aquello, aunque solo fuese por respeto hacia los sentimientos de Harry.

¿Si quiero hacerlo contigo, digamos 4 o 5 veces seguidas, puedes lograrlo?

Una chispa de malicia brilló en los ojos de esmeralda de Harry y este movió las caderas, rozando a su vez a Draco, mientras sus manos se enlazaban en su cuello con sensualidad. De nuevo sus palabras brotaron a su alrededor, teñidas de un brillante rojo Griffindor.

¿Es eso lo que quieres Draco? ¿Realmente?

El rubio capturó sus labios y le besó con pasión antes de responderle, mientras depositaba pequeños mordisquitos en su cuello. Con voz vehemente, murmuró:

Quiero meterme en tu cama Harry y quiero enredarte en mí, y oírte gritar de placer. Quiero abandonarme en tu cuerpo, perderme contigo y darte todas mis caricias. Quiero tomar tu virginidad, hacerte mío y poseerte, pero solo si tu lo deseas tanto como yo.

Harry embistió con fuerza al rubio, incrustándole contra la pared de la ducha, devorando su boca y dejándose devorar a su vez, las manos ansiosas y febriles recorriendo todo el cuerpo de Draco, gimiendo y jadeando. Sus poyas, atrapadas entre sus cuerpos húmedos pronto recibieron la fricción y presión necesarias para llevarles de nuevo al orgasmo, dejándoles temblorosos y agitados bajo el chorro humeante de la ducha.

Tras unos minutos y tan solo dejando que le agua les limpiase someramente, salieron de la ducha y de la mano, entraron de nuevo en el dormitorio. Con un gesto Harry convocó su varita y limpió y estiró las sabanas, ordenando la cama de sus actividades nocturnas. El rubio le besó y acarició de nuevo, mientras se sentaban en el lecho recién hecho y susurró con voz ronca:

¿Estas seguro Harry? ¿Quieres ser mi amante, aunque yo no sienta lo mismo por ti?

Con una profunda mirada de sus verdes ojos el Griffindor sonrió suavemente y le acarició el cabello, mientras nuevas palabras doradas brotaban a su alrededor, remarcadas por susurros en parsel.

¿Y tu Draco? ¿estas seguro de querer todo lo que puedo darte? ¿Puedes aceptar mi amor, junto con mi cuerpo?

Con un insólito matiz de posesividad en la voz, el Slytherin murmuró, aproximándole mas a su cuerpo, deslizando una de sus largas piernas sobre las del moreno y aferrándole de los cabellos, hasta casi hacerle un cierto daño.

¡Eres mío! Quiero hasta el último cabello de tu cuerpo y hasta la última gota de tu amor Harry.

Le besó entre el cuello y el hombro, marcando su piel dorada con fruición, succionando hasta hacer una marca.

No puedo ofrecerte más que esto Harry, pero no deseo otro amante más que tú. Aunque no pueda hacerlo publico, te prometo que no buscaré a otros, aunque me comporte igual de frívolamente que siempre ante los demás.

Harry sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron interiormente, y retrocedió lentamente sobre el lecho, tendiéndole una mano en un gesto sin palabras. Y Draco se sintió extrañamente confortado por la sensación de que ahora, Harry era suyo.


	8. Chapter 8

NUEVOS DESPERTARES

Draco murmuró, devorando al moreno con los ojos:

No puedo ofrecerte más que esto Harry, pero no deseo otro amante más que tú. Aunque no pueda hacerlo publico, te prometo que no buscaré a otros, aunque me comporte igual de frívolamente que siempre ante los demás.

Harry sonrió, retrocediendo en la cama y tendiéndole la mano en muda oferta, que Draco aceptó de inmediato. EL moreno le besó con suavidad, enlazando sus brazos en tono a su cuello y le arrastró consigo sobre el lecho. Con delicadeza, Draco comenzó a prepararle con los dedos, mientras seguía besándole con pasión contenida. Al cabo de un rato y cuando le tuvo abierto y lubricado, se posicionó sobre él, alzándole las piernas sobre sus hombros y comenzó a penetrarle.

Harry gritó ahogadamente, intentado acallar el sonido, su cuerpo rebelándose ante la invasión repentina y el rubio se detuvo, conteniéndose. Unas lágrimas de dolor brotaban de los ojos ahora fuertemente cerrados del moreno, mientras este, abrumado por las sensaciones, apenas podía respirar.

Draco dudó. El moreno había reaccionado tan favorablemente a su preparación, y su musculatura había cedido con suavidad ante sus dedos…pero apenas había comenzado ahora, el dolor parecía haberle acometido. Retrocedió, desligándose y los jadeos entrecortados y angustiosos se hicieron poco a poco respiraciones más regulares, mientras acariciaba los negros cabellos con insistencia, realmente preocupado de haberle lastimado.

¿Harry? Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Creí…que estabas listo…de veras que lo siento…

Los ojos de esmeralda se abrieron, y aunque empañados por los restos de las lágrimas, buscaron la mirada de azogue del Slytherin. Finas letras de color dorado brillaron en torno a su rostro, mientras su expresión se dulcificaba pese al gesto de dolor.

Se supone que…debe ser así Draco. Te estoy entregando mi cuerpo sin completar ningún vínculo contigo y eso es…muy doloroso. Mi magia se rebela y me castiga por ello.

Draco titubeó visiblemente, mientras se recostaba sobre el cuerpo del moreno, acariciándole de nuevo el rostro y Harry añadió:

Solo será así hasta que me acostumbre, luego mejorara, te lo prometo.

Con rostro tremendamente serio el rubio murmuró mirándole a los ojos:

No me habías contado nada de esto.

Sonrojándose ante el reproche y en un tono asalmonado las letras brotaron en torno a él de nuevo.

Perdóname, por favor. Creí que podría… aguantarlo. 

Frunciendo el ceño, el rubio murmuró levemente tenso:

No soy ningún sádico Harry. No puedo lastimarte así, de veras que no puedo.¿Qué vínculo tienes que completar?

El rostro serio de Draco le dijo a Harry que el muchacho era totalmente serio en su demanda y nuevas letras brotaron, en color dorado.

Bastaría con que me dejaras entregarme a ti, unirme a ti física y mentalmente. Muérdeme hasta hacerme sangrar, y bebe algunas gotas de mi sangre, yo haré el resto. No representan ninguna atadura para ti, tan solo te dará mayor control sobre mí. Incluso podrás oírme hablar en tu mente, si quieres.

Draco meditó por un instante, acariciándole, y por último, le hizo girar levemente el cuello a un lado. Hundió los dientes sin vacilar en la coyuntura del cuello y el hombro del Griffindor, arrancándole un leve gemido de dolor. Comenzó a susurrar en parsel una y otra vez:

"_Te entrego mi cuerpo a ti, para complacerte y servirte, Draco. Tómalo, para tu placer. Mi mente esta plenamente abierta para ti, ordéname y te obedecer siempre, Draco."_

Mientras el Slytherin perforaba completamente su piel y lamía las gotas de sangre que brotaron de las pequeñas heridas, Harry comenzó a sentir el flujo de la magia recorrer su cuerpo y pasar al del rubio. Este por último, escucho en su mente las palabras susurradas de la promesa que Harry estaba realizando, débilmente al principio, con mayor claridad y firmeza después.

Con dulzura, besó repetidamente la herida, lamiéndola una vez mas para restañar la sangre que aun fluí a de ella. Ante sus ojos, la marca dejó de sangrara y se cerró superficialmente, dejando detrás de ella una fantasmal línea blanquecina que comenzó a retorcerse. El leve trazo finalmente le recordó a la estilizada silueta de un pequeño dragón.

El murmullo de la voz del Griffindor llenó su mente y le oyó susúrrale con devoción:

**Te amo Draco, te amo tanto!**

El Slytherin susurró, inclinándose hacia él:

Bésame, Harry, bésame y déjame borrar el sufrimiento y el dolor…

Sus bocas se unieron y al cabo de un rato de besarse y acariciarse a placer, Draco comenzó a colocarse sobre él de nuevo. Con infinita paciencia, poco a poco, fue introduciéndose en el cuerpo virginal de Harry, arrancándole nuevos gemidos, ahora bien diferentes, haciéndole estremecerse. Finalmente, totalmente rodeado por la calida abertura del moreno, este onduló las caderas, arrancándole un jadeo de sorpresa. Con un ritmo lento, comenzó a embestirle suavemente, hasta que obtuvo un grito ronco de placer.

El cuerpo de Harry reaccionaba rápidamente al suyo y Draco comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente al clímax. Se obligó a parar, no quería que acabase tan pronto, y cerrando los ojos trató de controlarse, notando el ardiente calor que rodeaba su miembro, las suaves palpitaciones que le empujaban cada vez más hacia el abismo.

Desesperado, comenzó a retirarse, sabiendo que no aguantaría mucho más, cuando el susurro de Harry en su mente le distrajo.

**¿Draco?¿Ocurre algo? **

El rubio se obligó a abrir los ojos y vio la expresión confundida del moreno, sus labios rojos y sus verdes ojos turbios de pasión. Denegó con la cabeza, y susurró:

Si no paro un poco, no voy a aguantar mucho más.

**¿Y cual es el problema?**

Las caderas del moreno le buscaron y trataron de recobrarle en su interior, mientras la lengua rosada y húmeda de Harry recorría su cuello y su cara, provocándole aun más.

¡Basta Harry!

Rogó el rubio, retrocediendo de nuevo, ahogando un jadeo estrangulado.

Quiero que esto dure y que sea placentero para ti también.

Con la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos, un rubor distinto comenzó a teñir las mejillas de Harry.

**Dime que es lo que quieres Draco. Tan solo dímelo y lo haré.**

La vergüenza de no ser capaz de complacer a su pareja le abrumó, y el temor de que Draco decidiese después de todo, que no valía la pena tenerle como amante, invadieron a Harry, y parte de sus caóticos pensamientos llegaron a Draco.

Este murmuró entre dientes, uno instantes mas tarde, mientras le embestía de nuevo, recobrado un tanto el control:

No quiero oír todos tus pensamientos Harry, solo lo que me dirías si pudieses hablar.

El tumulto en su cabeza se acalló y con un nuevo empellón y afincándose sobre las rodillas una vez más, añadió:

Tu placer es mi placer también, Harry, así que quiero que me digas que es lo sientes, lo que realmente te gusta, si quieres mas o menos… Cualquier cosa Harry. Es mi deseo que siempre me pidas lo que necesites, porque tu placer aumenta y modula el mío, León. ¿Lo entiendes?

El moreno se arqueó levemente bajo él, como un gran gato, y susurró en su mente, mientras gemidos y ronroneos brotaban de su garganta sin interrupción, el rostro ahora totalmente arrebatado de pasión, conmovido y arrebatado por lo que Draco acababa de darle.

**Quiero…más, más profundo… se que es un poco brusco, pero justo ahora necesito sentirte totalmente dentro de mí, por favor …**

Complaciéndole con gusto, el rubio se introdujo aun mas profundamente en su interior, y Harry volvió a mover las caderas, oscilando bajo él, sintiendo la total invasión de su cuerpo, dulce y calida, dura y exigente a la vez.

Gimiendo roncamente, se abandonó a la sensación de total entrega y suplicó desesperadamente, mientras retorcía las caderas una y otra vez.

¡Más! Ah! ¡Más duro por favor, Draco!

El Slytherin se acopló a sus exigencias notando su propio placer crecer a cada penetración. Alzándole más las piernas y colocándole una almohada bajo las caderas, Draco logró un mejor ángulo para la penetración, y Harry gritó de placer, aferrándose convulsamente a las sábanas. Su amante había estimulado repetidamente su próstata, y el moreno estaba luchando desde hacia rato con su propio cuerpo, negándose visiblemente la liberación, mientras su excitación volvía literalmente loco a Draco.

Esforzándose en enfocar el rostro de Draco, le vio, sudoroso, el pelo plateado revuelto y desordenado, agitándose en torno a su cara enrojecida. Los labios sonrosados estaban siendo cruelmente maltratados por sus dientes, en un esfuerzo por contenerse. Harry se abandonó, y con un aullido, el semen brotó de su miembro hinchado y dolorido, mientras las contracciones de su cuerpo provocaban el orgasmo, brutalmente intenso de Draco.

La sensación de unidad, de comunión e íntima pertenencia a su pareja le inundaron, fundiéndose a las oleadas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo. Una total y absoluta felicidad le hizo murmurar en parsel, mientras acariciaba cualquier parte de Draco a su alcance:

"_Te quiero Draco, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…"_

EL Slytherin le miró con sus tiernos ojos grises, y sonrió habiendo escuchado el murmullo de su pensamiento. Le acarició el húmedo cabello y besándole con afecto y dulzura susurró en sus labios:

Ha sido todo lo que puedo desear, Harry.

Una sonrisa maliciosa del Griffindor mandó nuevas sensaciones a su virilidad, y el rubio añadió, alzando una ceja:

Bueno, tal vez no…

La boca exigente y apremiante de Draco cubrió la sonrisa del moreno, que respondió con avidez, enzarzándoles de nuevo en una lucha amorosa.


	9. Chapter 9

AMISTAD O AMOR

Draco murmuró, devorando al moreno con los ojos:

No puedo ofrecerte más que esto Harry, pero no deseo otro amante más que tú. Aunque no pueda hacerlo publico, te prometo que no buscaré a otros, aunque me comporte igual de frívolamente que siempre ante los demás.

Harry y Draco se convirtieron pues, en amantes, amantes secretos, disfrazando su relación bajo la máscara de la amistad. Como siempre y fiel a su fama de conquistador, Draco flirteaba ocasionalmente con algunas chicas, para mantener las apariencias, mientras continuaban sus estudios.

Harry completó sus estudios de sanador, especializándose en pediatría con notable éxito y Draco, después de acabar los suyos en pociones y economía, se dedicó por completo a la gestión de los negocios familiares. Su madre le presionaba continuamente para que tomara una esposa y finalmente, acorralado, tuvo una seria discusión con sus madre que sospechaba la verdadera naturaleza de la relación que unía a su hijo con Potter no era únicamente de amistad y laboral.

De hecho, desde que Draco abandonara la academia, Harry se había instalado permanentemente en Malfoy Manor, ya que en teoría, el rubio le había ayudado a encontrar trabajo como pediatra en un pequeño hospital infantil para huérfanos, una fundación caritativa sostenida sobre todo con fondos aportados por Draco. Ya que la mayoría de los pacientes eran huérfanos, el hospital era gratuito y abierto a las familias con escasos recursos económicos.

Harry se reía de su discapacidad, diciendo que no suponía problema alguno para atenderles, ya que la mayoría de sus pacientes tampoco hablaban. Y era verdad. El Griffindor era un pediatra magnífico, tenía un don especial con los niños, y pronto se labró una merecida reputación en la comunidad mágica.

Algunos padres comenzaron a solicitar consultas de pago para sus hijos, y puesto que no necesitaba el dinero, Harry decidió que cobrar algunas consultas en un servicio externo era una buena manera de mejorar la vida de los huérfanos, destinando a ello todos esos ingresos.

La insólita decisión de héroe de guerra de irse a vivir con el hijo de un mortifágo reconocido levantó ampollas en el mundo mágico una vez más.

Cuando Draco se instaló con él en la Academia, sus amigos trataron denodadamente de hacerle cambiar de idea.

Pero…Harry, cariño

Musitó apesadumbradamente Molly mientras le servía un trozo de su tarta favorita de ruibarbo.

¿No crees que estarías mejor compartiendo cuarto con cualquiera de tus amigos en vez de con…el?

La Sra. Weasley se resistía a llamarle por su nombre y Harry se negaba a que le llamaran por su apellido, al menos en su presencia. Los rostros ansiosos y preocupados de Ron y Hermione le miraron desde el otro lado de la mesa, mientras el Sr. Weasley añadía lentamente el azúcar a su taza de té y comenzaba a removerlo metódicamente y con rostro sereno.

Enojado, Harry hizo que las letras brillasen en torno a él en un vibrante verde de aspecto venenoso.

No Sra. Weasley. Draco comparte muchas de mis clases y a diferencia de muchos de mis otros amigos, no tiene problema alguno en aceptar lo que me ha sucedido con naturalidad. Y no se asusta de mis mascotas.

Molly y Hermione aun se acongojaban cuando el joven trataba de expresarse tan solo con gestos o miradas, y Ginny no podía estar en la misma habitación que él a solas. El moreno odiaba la compasión en sus caras, Draco no le compadecía, simplemente, vivía con ello, como él. Sus ojos relucieron por un segundo, en una pausa y añadió.

Comprendo que Draco no ha sido precisamente el más amable con Ron y Hermione durante años, ni conmigo tampoco. Pero como ya he repetido muchas veces, ha cambiado. Mucho. Y ahora es mi amigo. Nunca me traicionaría.

Con una pequeña pausa recorrió los rostros ansiosos y preocupados que le rodeaban, ya que a excepción del Sr. Weasley, concentrado en su té, todos le miraban con intensidad e incomprensión.

No me obliguéis a escoger entre vosotros y él, por favor…

La suplica tiñó las letras de un raro color rosado desvaído, uno que ninguno de los presentes recordaba haber visto nunca antes. Hermione, siempre más intuitiva que el resto, le miró con sus ojos castaños y preguntó con vacilación:

¿Es por algo de lo que pasó…en la batalla?

EL moreno era hermético a ese respecto, pero sus amigos y su familia adoptiva habían deducido tiempo atrás que algo importante había impulsado a Harry a buscar desesperadamente a los Malfoy después de la batalla, a luchar por ellos, consiguiendo la absolución de Draco y su madre, Narcisa, y la conmutación de la cadena perpetua por destierro y exilio para Lucius Malfoy.

Asintiendo, el joven se sentó aun más rígidamente en su silla cuando Ron comenzó una nueva objeción.

Pero Harry…

¡Ron!

Cortó secamente su padre, hablando por primera vez en toda la tarde. Todas las miradas se giraron hacia él, y los ojos amables, enmarcados por gafas de Arthur Weasley , sonrieron afablemente a Harry.

Nos guste o no, Harry es libre de tomar sus propias decisiones. Y Draco es un miembro respetable de la comunidad mágica. No es culpable de los delitos de su padre, Ron.

Haciendo una pausa para sorber flemáticamente un poco de té, el Sr. Weasley añadió dirigiéndose a su esposa:

No es asunto nuestro con quien comparte el cuarto Harry, Molly. Es su decisión, al igual que la del joven Malfoy.

Dejando pasar el desliz sobre el nombre, y suspirando aliviado, un "Gracias" de brillante color azul turquesa flotó sobre el pecho del moreno, mientras su sonrisa se distendía. Hermione se levantó y le dio un suave abrazo y preguntó con gesto cariñoso:

¿Realmente es un buen compañero, Harry?

Asintiendo, las palabras brillaron a su alrededor, turquesa y plata.

Es…amable conmigo, y su sentido del humor se acerca al de Fred, aunque le va más la ironía que las bromas pesadas, Mione. Pero me gusta tenerle cerca, aunque a veces me saque de mis casillas. 

Y… me hace reír, Ron.

Añadió finalmente.

La risa del Griffindor era algo que sus amigos echaban de menos, ya que un velo de preocupación o tristeza parecía nublar siempre sus sentimientos, dándole un aire de ligera melancolía, que nada había logrado romper hasta ahora.

Y eso, finalmente, inclinó la balanza a favor de Draco, al que poco a poco, todo fueron aceptando como una nueva constante, irritante y molesta tal vez, siempre cerca de Harry.

Draco acudía a los eventos sociales acompañado de una diversidad de jovencitas de buena familia, actuando como el perfecto caballero, para contentar a u madre. Retrasando y dilatando las presiones de su padre para que tomara una esposa y produjera un heredero. Lucius estaba al corriente de las preferencias sexuales de su hijo, pero se había asegurado de que este le prometiera un nieto, un heredero, años atrás.

El destierro no había sido demasiado duro para Lucius, y Narcisa pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con él, pero su salud había empeorado últimamente en poco tiempo. Las torturas y maldiciones se estaban cobrando su precio y los medimagos informaron a los Malfoy que a Lucius le quedaban 10 o 12 años a lo sumo. Probablemente, su corazón fallaría repentinamente, al cabo de ese plazo, pero podría vivir normalmente si llevaba una vida sosegada y no hacia gran uso de la magia.

Con una nueva urgencia, Lucius apremio a su hijo a casarse, y acorralado, este aceptó un matrimonio de conveniencia, fijándola para dos años después de la finalizaron de sus estudios. El corazón de Harry sangró dolorosamente cuando Draco le informó escuetamente de lo acordado y se tragó valerosamente su amargura, cuando el rubio le acarició el cabello, adivinando su sufrimiento y añadió con un tono dulce, diferente al frío y tenso que había usado anteriormente.

Esto no cambia nada entre nosotros Harry. No si tu…

Harry le besó, lo ojos húmedos, acallando sus palabras y demostrándole con su pasión que aceptaba seguir siendo su amante, en las condiciones que fuese y susurró en su mente:

**Siempre te amare Draco, no lo olvides nunca. **

Aunque nunca lo había dicho con palabras, Harry estaba seguro de que el rubio Slytherin también le amaba. Sus gestos y su actitud cuando estaban a solas le delataban y eso era suficiente para el Griffindor.


	10. Chapter 10

Quiero agradecer a tods los que leen esta y otras de mis historias sus rewiews. Lo prometo, los miro todos y cada uno de ellos.

Así que gracias a:

NIBYNEKOMATA, Murtilla, Casiopea Giena Black (nombre de estrella, ya veo que honras la tradición Black) , AlmaRosa NS, Ginebra 216 (Reina y señora, siempre atenta) Sephiroth Malfoy, Simon de Escorpiao ¿Te importaría contarme la historia de tu nombre?, Olimka, Ginna0, Banshee87 (Espero que tu voz no haga honor a tu nombre) , L. Malfoy, Liglas, Flor, Ahgness Black, Reykou Higurashi, Paola Mercury, Lilipotter, Eldhewen33, SetsunaGW, Alexander Malfoy Black ( un placer, como siempre) , Adicta, Isis89, Murtilla, DVMAlfoy, Erinias, Alexia Cullen Black (Te gusta Crepúsculo?) , La Sonrisa de Chesire (Bonito nombre!), Ank-Sunamuhn80 (¿Hay una historia detrás de ese nombre??), Potter de Snape, Leontina, Martes, Turi, Minerva Potter, Zhian Shiory, Noriko-leo, Veroboned, Abril Dark Angel, Polares, SArissLoveless, Basicidea, Amia Snape, El Furio (Guau!!) JoeyCob, Anaerin, Miru yumi, Arau, Rianne Black, Yume963, SusiGabi, Maaura, Drix Potter Malfoy, Maruveth, Lurovia, Luadica,

CONFLICTOS FAMILIARES

Narcisa había reaccionado muy negativamente a la presencia del Griffindor en Malfoy Manor la primera vez que acudió de visita tras su traslado. La Sra. Malfoy se sorprendió de que los elfos la instalasen en unas habitaciones que no eran las suyas, aunque todas sus pertenencias, muebles incluidos, habían sido trasladadas a ellas.

Su hijo se encontraba trabajando, y los elfos no pudieron darle más explicaciones salvo que eran órdenes del amo. Las antiguas habitaciones de su hijo estaban cerradas, al igual que los otros dormitorios, y los elfos tampoco los abrieron para ella. Irritada y malhumorada, Narcisa recorrió la mansión, apreciando otros cambios en varias estancias. La casa parecía más luminosa, y el despacho que antaño fuera de su esposo, había sido remodelado parcialmente.

Una gruesa alfombra rojo Burdeos, a juego con la nueva tapicería de los sillones, cubría la mayor parte del suelo de madera de roble envejecido por los años. El retrato de su esposo había sido sustituido por el de su hijo, actual cabeza de familia. Aunque el ornado escritorio de raíz de nogal era el mismo, las paredes lucían nuevos cuadros de paisajes donde se veían ríos, lagos, prados alfombrados de flores, bellos bosques y pequeños cottages. Lo que Narcisa no apreció fue la pequeña fiera negra que se deslizaba en la espesura, siempre demasiado lejos para ser identificable.

La sonrisa fría y distante de su hijo lo saludó desde el retrato y molesta, no pudo evitar una reprimenda.

Espero que haya buenas razones para todo esto, Draco!

Con la misma sonrisa, el retrato del rubio contestó en un susurro:

Por supuesto, madre.

Y desapreció por el borde del marco, uniéndose a la casi invisible figura en los árboles, dejando a su madre indignada.

A la hora de la cena, una malhumorada bruja estaba esperando la llegada de su hijo frente a la chimenea. Cuando este surgió de las verdes llamas, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para saludarle, cuando entre una nueva llamarada, la silenciosa figura del Griffindor emergió frente a ella.

El moreno sonrió tímidamente, y Narcisa, recobrándose, se dirigió a su hijo con voz helada:

No sabía que tuviéramos invitados para cenar, hijo. Les hubiera ordenado a los elfos preparar algo mas…adecuado.

Harry había besado la mano que Narcisa le tendió y esta se giró para besar brevemente a su hijo en la mejilla. Este, con parsimonia y determinación puntualizó:

Harry no es un invitado, madre. Vive permanentemente aquí, conmigo.

La mirada de zafiro de Narcisa se endureció y su gesto se volvió impenetrable, mientras sus ojos volvían a escrutar al joven, silencioso y elegante que permanecía junto a su hijo. Indudablemente el moreno era atractivo, pero había algo más. El poder que siempre emanaba del joven, aunque oculto, se había…refinado y acentuado en cierta manera.

Su forma de moverse, casi felina, sus gestos, irradiaban una sensualidad que la dama no recordaba, tan inconsciente como innegable cuando avanzó y se colocó serenamente junto a Draco, haciendo que este se volviese hacia él y le dedicase una fugaz y cálida mirada, correspondida con una sonrisa por el moreno, antes de abandonar la habitación, inclinando levemente la cabeza ante ella.

Abandonando toda pretensión apenas los pasos del joven Griffindor se desvanecieron en la distancia, una furiosa Narcisa arremetió contra su hijo.

¡¿Cómo te has atrevido Draco?!

Sus ojos eran puñales que asaetearon a su hijo, mientras la ira dominaba y deformaba sus facciones.

¿Qué bruja de buena familia aceptará esta aberración?!

Draco la cortó secamente y susurró con voz helada:

No me importa en absoluto "Madre". Ese, es tú problema. ¡Encontrarla! Porque yo no tengo el mas mínimo interés en ello. Y recuerda mis condiciones madre. No más de 19 o 20 años, hermosa, nada de ojos verdes ni cabello oscuro.

Con una pausa añadió, mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta:

Por si lo has olvidado, madre, el único objeto de este matrimonio es producir un heredero, nada más. Después de eso, una separación amistosa y un divorcio al cabo de un tiempo serán lo mejor. Recuérdalo siempre, madre.

La cena fue muy tensa, Narcisa asaeteando silenciosamente con los ojos a Harry, que llegó a sentirse verdaderamente muy incomodo ante tanta presión. Draco le había puesto al corriente de su conversación, preparándole para la reacción de su madre, que insistió durante toda la cena en hablarle de las numerosas jóvenes que deseaban conocerle con fines matrimoniales. Ante el mutismo de su hijo, la dama comenzó a insinuar que debían dar una recepción para que Draco pudiera conocerlas.

Alzando los ojos del plato y mirándola a la cara por primera vez en toda la cena, Draco, con voz cercana a la indiferencia, pero teñida de enojo contenido murmuró:

De ninguna manera. Rotundamente, no.

Su madre abrió la boca para replicar, pero su hijo la interrumpió:

Una foto, eso es todo lo que entrará de esa mujer en esta casa, madre. No me interesa conocerla…ni tocarla.

Con una mirada furibunda, Narcisa volcó su rabia en Harry, que había escuchado atentamente la conversación, secretamente esperanzado.

¡Es culpa tuya! Antes, hubiera accedido a tomar una esposa adecuada, pero le has… pervertido!

Los ojos verdes del Griffindor acusaron el golpe y se humedecieron y tras una mirada triste a Narcisa, hizo ademán de levantarse. Los ojos grises de Draco conectaron con los suyos y por un momento, en mudo intercambio, el moreno suplico que le dejase retirarse. Pero el Slytherin se negó en rotundo y con un gesto imperceptible de resignación, Harry se relajó de nuevo en su silla.

Con deliberación, el rubio se levantó de su silla y colocó las manos sobre los hombros del Griffindor, que se sonrojó ligeramente. Era la primera vez que Draco le tocaba de esa manera en público.

Nunca vuelvas a decir eso madre.

Una sonrisa irónica animó sus facciones mientras sus dedos se enredaban en las ondas de azabache de su amante. Se inclinó hacia él y le mordisqueó la oreja, haciéndole enrojecer intensamente.

Harry es la única persona pura y limpia que he tenido en mi vida.

Sus ojos centellearon cuando conectaron con los de su madre y esta, entendió el mensaje. Una de las normas no escritas de conducta que habían inculcado a su hijo era la de no tomar como amante a vírgenes. "Demasiada implicación emocional" Una esposa virgen era deseable, pero no un amante. Narcisa le estudió durante unos momentos y añadió con enojo:

Ya veo. Pero eso no cambia nada para mí, Draco. El no te conviene.

Con un gesto, Draco indicó a su amante que se levantara y capturó sus labios con suavidad.

MI vida privada es mía y solo mía. Y Harry es todo lo que quiero.

Salió del comedor, dejando a su madre perpleja, seguido del moreno, que dedicó una mirada, dulce y tímida, casi arrepentida, a Narcisa al pasar junto a ella, feliz por las palabras de Draco.


	11. Chapter 11 y restantes

UN NUEVO MILAGRO

El tiempo pasó, y Narcisa encontró una joven adecuada, así que con una prometida en Francia, a la que Draco ni siquiera había visto una vez, inició los preparativos para su boda, enojándole aun más. Draco se negaba a tomar parte en aquella farsa, pero tampoco podía dejar que su madre hiciera su voluntad o acabaría con una boda multitudinaria.

La discusión fundamental fue la elección del lugar, ya que Draco se negó en rotundo a celebrarla en Malfoy Manor. Por último, eligieron una propiedad en el sur de Inglaterra, una pequeña mansión llamada Ivyhills. Los jardines eran amplios y de todas maneras iba a ser el regalo de bodas de Draco para su esposa.

Faltaba apenas diez meses para la fecha fijada, y el dolor de Harry era cada vez mayor, aunque Draco le había asegurado mil y una veces que su esposa nunca significaría nada para él. Esa noche, después de hacer el amor apasionadamente, Draco le abrazó entre sus brazos y susurró mientras le acariciaba una y otra vez:

Si hubiera otra manera te juro que lo haría Harry!

Le envolvió totalmente en su cuerpo, aspirando el olor a sudor y sexo que brotaba de él, estrechándole con fuerza hasta casi ahogarle.

Siempre he querido ser padre. No deseo nada mas en el mundo que tener hijos, excepto a ti, Harry. ¡Ojalá pudieras darme tú esos hijos, Harry, ojalá!

Hundió la cara en su pelo, ahogando un sollozo y apresándole contra su pecho, volvió a repetir anhelante una y otra vez.

¡Ojalá pudieras Harry!

El moreno tembló en sus brazos, incontenible y sus lagrimas silenciosas se unieron a las de Draco, hasta que bien entrada la noche, lograron conciliar el sueño, tras desahogar sus emociones y amarse de nuevo.

El Griffindor comenzó a tener pequeñas molestias ocasionales, estaba algo más cansado de lo normal algunas veces, y dolores erráticos le atosigaban sin previo aviso, pero no le dio más importancia. Tenía mucho trabajo con sus pequeños pacientes, y lo achacó al estrés que toda la situación le producía. Sin embargo, las molestias persistieron casi más de un mes, y luego desaparecieron igualmente.

Oficialmente, Harry era el médico particular de Draco, lo cual era una pobre excusa para justificar su presencia en la casa y la vida social del rubio, en algunas y contadas ocasiones. Después de un desayuno ligero esa mañana, solo un té, ya que Harry tenía el estomago extrañamente revuelto, entró en la chimenea para llegar al hospital. Apenas salió al otro lado, comenzó a tambalearse, y acabó desmayándose para consternación y alarma de sus compañeros.

Cuando recobró el conocimiento, momentos después, estaba tumbado en la camilla de su propio despacho. Azorado, se maldijo siseando, por no haber tomado nada sólido y se excusó con las enfermeras. Después de un buen te con tostadas y un rato de descanso, se encontraba perfectamente, así que insistió en pasar consulta normalmente, como siempre.

Esa tarde regresó muy pronto a casa, y se relajó largamente en la bañera. Draco le encontró, vestido y esperándole para la cena, realmente radiante. Disfrutaron una velada agradable y romántica, que culminó con una intensa sesión de sexo que les hizo dormir profundamente a ambos toda la noche.

Al día siguiente desayunaron juntos como siempre, y pese a que el moreno no tenía apetito, se obligó a comer al menos un trozo del croissant de Draco. Durante los días siguientes, las molestias de estomago del moreno se intensificaron, resultando perceptibles incluso para Draco, hasta el punto de hacerle vomitar el desayuno al final de la semana.

Apenas salió de la chimenea del hospital, las nauseas se hicieron de repente tan fuertes que casi no tuvo tiempo de alcanzar los baños para vaciar el contenido de su estomago. Igualmente, el viaje por la red Fluu le dejaba levemente aturdido, con una sensación de ligera debilidad en las piernas que nunca había tenido anteriormente. El Griffindor se encerró en su despacho y se hizo un autochequeo. El resultado no arrojó nada anormal, con la excepción de un ligero desequilibrio mágico y una levísima alteración hormonal.

Intrigado, porque aun así, nada justificaba su sintomatología, realizó mas pruebas diagnósticas y finalmente uno de los resultados le pareció familiar, aunque disparatado. Casi temblando, hizo una última diagnosis y cuando vio el resultado, casi se desmaya se de la impresión. Repitió la prueba, usando otro método, y obtuvo idéntica respuesta.

Se sentó en su sillón, por un lado enormemente feliz, pero por otro, preocupado, inseguro acerca de la reacción de Draco. Finalmente, una amplia sonrisa cubrió su cara. Ante todo, su recién descubierto embarazo era un milagro, casi increíble, y algo que le hacía muy feliz, ya que pese a que tenía muchos de los poderes de veelas y vampiros, no lo era fisiológicamente en realidad.

Se acarició el liso y firme vientre con aire distraído y meditó profundamente. La magia había obrado un milagro, extremadamente raro, permitiéndole una concepción para la cual no estaba físicamente preparado. Perro Harry asumiría con gusto cualquier riesgo. Su hijo, suyo y de Draco, valía la pena cualquier sacrificio. Con ese pensamiento, decidió regresar a casa, después de despachar los casos más urgentes.

Al regresar a la mansión, volvió a acometerle el ligero mareo, y se cayó al salir de la chimenea, trastabillando. Los elfos le socorrieron, y aunque Harry intentó evitarlo, avisaron de inmediato a Draco, mientras le acomodaban en un diván.

Alarmado, el Slytherin llegó apresuradamente a la casa, ya que había alertado a los elfo de que estaba preocupado por el estado de salud de Harry, y estos no permitieron que el moreno se levantase del diván, pese a sus vehementes protestas.

Cuando le vio, pálido pero sonriente, Draco se dividió entre la preocupación y el alivio, ya que no parecía ser nada importante, un ligero mareo sin trascendencia.

¿Estas bien Harry?

Le cogió de las manos y besó su frente, mientras le abrazaba y le acariciaba el negro cabello. Harry asintió y sonrió más ampliamente ante su tono intranquilo.

Me tenías preocupado. Últimamente no estas muy bien. Deberías hacerte una revisión, aunque solo sea por estar tranquilos. ¿Lo harás por mí?

Enrojeciendo, Harry susurró en su mente, con tono dulce y tranquilo:

**Ya lo he hecho, esta mañana, Draco**.

Su expresión era calmada, pero Draco le conocía demasiado bien, tanto como para adivinar que algo mas rondaba en la mente de su amante. Si algo iba mal, quería saberlo, y si todo estaba bien, también.

¿Harry?

El rubio le acarició de nuevo con ternura el cabello y alzó una ceja en muda pregunta ante su silencio.

**Todo esta en orden, Draco.**

Hizo una pausa y añadió, vacilante:

**Solo es algo sin importancia…pasajero, de veras.**

Los ojos del rubio se entrecerraron, evaluando el lenguaje corporal de Harry. Estaba contento, un poco tenso, y algo mas que preocupado, pero no por si mismo, temía su reacción… Siguió observándole, desconcertado, y los ojos verdes de Harry se prendieron en su mirada y el moreno sonrió con timidez y aprensión.

**Estoy… esperando un hijo tuyo Draco.**

El Slytherin le miró con asombro y dudas, y susurró con voz brusca:

¿Estas seguro Harry? Creí que no…

La cara de Draco expresó recelo y el moreno movió su varita, realizando de nuevo el hechizo de la prueba de embarazo, que relució sobre él con brillante luz dorada, inequívocamente positiva.

Draco le apretó repentinamente los hombros y le miró con súbita seriedad, sus ojos de plata ilegibles, duros, los labios apretados en una fina y tensa línea. Lleno de temor, el Griffindor hundió la mirada y trató de desasirse de él, cubriéndose el abdomen protectivamente. Un hijo bastardo no era precisamente lo mejor para los planes de matrimonio del joven, aunque se tratase de un matrimonio de conveniencia.

**No tienes que decírselo a nadie si no quieres, Draco. Pu…puedes hacerlo pasar por hijo de tu esposa. Haré lo que tú quieras, Draco.**

Harry no podía negarse a complacer a su pareja, pero su reacción no era la que había esperado y comenzó a sentir franco temor ante la intensidad de la mirada ilegible de aquellos ojos que adoraba. El rubio aun le apretó más fuerte, y Harry se intranquilizó aun más.

**¿Acaso no lo quieres Draco? Yo cuidaré de él, te prometo que no te molestará nunca. Draco, por favor…**

EL Slytherin parecía estar en shock, y sus dedos se clavaron en sus hombros mientras sus ojos grises le miraban, insondables. Desesperado, Harry imploró de nuevo, el dolor velando su rostro:

**Por favor Draco, te lo suplico… llevará mi nombre si no quieres darle el tuyo, haré lo que sea, cualquier cosa, pero por favor, déjame tenerlo**…

Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas, ante el mutismo de su amor y añadió en un susurro mirando a los ojos de plata de su amante:

**Te lo suplico Draco, es mi única posibilidad…**

Roto de dolor, Harry trató de contener sus lágrimas, temblando, y sin responder, el rubio le besó con fiereza, con pasión, disipando en un instante sus temores. Cuando separaron sus labios, y Draco recobró suficiente aliento susurró con el amor y la felicidad llenando sus ojos y su voz:

Harry, acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz de la tierra, amor.

Tomándole entre sus brazos, le llevó tiernamente a su dormitorio mientras Harry se colgaba de su cuello, los ojos brillantes, la cara arrasada de lágrimas de felicidad ahora. Era la primera vez que Draco le llamaba de esa manera, y se sintió plenamente unido a su compañero, como nunca desde que Draco le había aceptado como amante.

En su lecho, Draco le desvistió con lentitud, acariciándole con reverencia, como si nunca hubiera visto su cuerpo desnudo antes. El rubio se arrancó la ropa, y tomándole de nuevo entre sus brazos, le metió consigo en la enorme bañera, llena de agua calida y perfumada. Le bañó y besó con ternura, y las manos de Harry se detuvieron en cada rincón del cuerpo de Draco, incitándole, diciéndole sin palabras que le deseaba y que estaba bien. Con decisión, el rubio le alzó, chorreante y caminó con el de nuevo contra su pecho, devolviéndole a la cama mientras les secaba levemente a ambos con un hechizo.

Se besaron y acariciaron, hasta que su deseo se hizo tan apremiante que Harry suplicó, mientras jadeaba:

**Oh, Draco, por favor!, ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo ya amor mío! **

Se tumbó, abriendo los muslos para que Draco le preparase, pero este le hizo girar, invirtiendo sus posiciones. Los ojos grises relucieron ante la leve sorpresa del moreno, que rápidamente, había interpretado su gesto como una invitación a empalarse él mismo, cuando le detuvo con voz enronquecida.

Te quiero Harry. Te amo más que a mi vida. Y quiero compartirlo todo contigo, todo Harry.

Separó ligeramente las piernas, y susurró, lleno de deseo:

Hazme el amor, Harry. Tómame y enséñame todo lo que sientes por mí…

Harry tembló sobre su amante y sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse, mientras sus pensamientos resonaban temblorosos e inseguros en la mente de su compañero:

**¿Draco, estas seguro? Si hago esto, te ligarás a mi, con un vínculo indisoluble, tu alma y la mía juntas para siempre.**

Draco tiró de él hasta poder besarle y murmuró contra sus suaves labios:

Para toda la eternidad Harry, juntos para toda la eternidad.

EL moreno le besó el cuello, una y otra vez, y finalmente le mordió levemente, arrancándole un gemido de placer y dolor. Con infinita paciencia, Harry trazó un camino de besos y mordiscos desde el cuello de alabastro de Draco hasta su entrepierna. Besó y succionó sus pezones rosados, mientras el rubio le acariciaba el negro y denso cabello. Rodeó su ombligo, orlado de un bozo casi invisible, que marcaba el inicio del sendero de fina seda dorada que llevaba hasta el nido de rizos de oro que rodeaba su miembro erecto.

Englobando la orgullosa virilidad, rosada y turgente, entre sus labios, se aplicó en lamerla y succionarla, arrancándole quejidos placenteros al rubio, que aferró su cabello con fuerza, jadeando y enarcando las caderas bajó él.

Sus dedos se insinuaron en la entrada de Draco y este se contrajo involuntariamente. Cambiando de táctica, Harry deslizó su hábil lengua por la hermosa virilidad de su amante y se internó entre sus glúteos, después de lamer con avidez su escroto. El Slytherin se relajó ante las nuevas atenciones, y pronto, a la lengua del moreno se le unió tímidamente un dedo, profusamente cubierto de lubricante. Harry retomó entre sus labios el pene del rubio mientras su dedo se introducía finalmente en él. Con lentitud, le fue dilatando, complaciéndole, hasta que rozó su próstata por primera vez, arrancándole un aullido de placer, haciéndole retorcerse sobre las sábanas.

Casi sin aliento, el Slytherin susurró, sorprendido y excitado.

¡Por Merlín! ¿Es…siempre así?

A través de su vínculo mental, Harry se rió con suavidad y susurró con sutileza, la voz cargada de lujuria, juguetonamente.

**No, por supuesto que no, Draco**. **Aun será mejor dentro de un rato…**

Tirando de su cabello hasta hacerle mirarle a los ojos, el rubio jadeó entre dientes, reprimiendo un nuevo grito cuando el moreno repitió el gesto.

¡Ahora, te quiero dentro de mí ahora!

Con una sonrisa lasciva, el moreno le besó y se coloco en posición sobre él, alzándole las rodillas y doblando la almohada bajo sus caderas, aplicó más lubricante a su erección y a la pulsante entrada del rubio. Con un suave movimiento, se introdujo levemente en él cuerpo de su amante, mirándole intensamente. Draco gimió, tensando ligeramente las piernas por un momento. El moreno le besó una y otra vez, y le dejó relajarse. Poco a poco, ganó el acceso al cuerpo de Draco, y el rubio se arqueó bajo él sudoroso y ruborizado, suplicándole más sin palabras, gimiendo sordamente de placer.

Dándole lo que quería, el Griffindor le cabalgó con decisión, arrancándole nuevos gemidos de pasión. Finalmente volvió a alcanzar su próstata, y Draco gritó su nombre, una y otra vez, entre aullidos de placer. Clavándole las uñas, el rubio se enarcó violentamente bajo su cuerpo, apretándole contra él, reclamándole más una y otra vez.

Harry sintió que Draco se acercaba a su clímax y cuando le vio poner los ojos casi en blanco, hundió los dientes en su cuello, siéndole una pequeña herida. El rubio se corrió con violencia, sin notar el mordisco, arañándole las caderas. Harry le embistió una vez más, hasta liberarse a su vez, los labios ensangrentados unidos a la piel maltratada de su cuello. Convulsionándose, se derrumbó sobre el firme pecho de Draco, ahora cubierto de sudor y semen, mientras seguía lamiendo la sangre de su amado y se derramaba en su interior.

La magia fluyó por ellos, como cuando Draco le tomó por vez primera, marcándole como suyo y la herida se cerró, dejando tras de si una fantasmal marca plateada, que se perfilo hasta recordar la estilizada silueta de un felino.

Draco entreabrió los plateados ojos, cansado y felizmente saciado, buscando las esmeraldas de Harry, mientras acariciaba suavemente el desordenado cabello de azabache. Aun estaban unidos, el miembro semirrecto del moreno dentro de su cuerpo y la sensación era inusitadamente íntima, mucho más que la que le producía la situación inversa. Y para su grata y enorme sorpresa, el placer había sido intenso, abrumador, totalmente arrollador, pese a las molestias iniciales.

"**Desde luego, esto es algo que tengo que repetir, aunque nunca lo hubiera pensado."**

Pensó Draco, con la sonrisa flotándole en los hinchados labios. Por fin, Harry giró la cabeza hacia él y cuando su ojos se encontraron, Draco pudo ver en ellos todo el amor y la felicidad que en ese momentos sentía su amante y compañero. EL gesto del Griffindor se hizo travieso al cabo de unos momentos y un ramalazo de deseo brilló en sus ojos de esmeralda. Moviendo suavemente las caderas, rozó apenas la próstata de su amante, su erección refortalecida súbitamente, arrancándole un jadeo sorprendido.

**¿Quieres más Dragón? **

Ronroneó el moreno en la mente de Draco, mientras su erección crecía dentro de él, y despertaba inmediatamente la suya. Rotándole sobre el revuelto lecho, Draco se sentó sobre sus caderas, ensartándose aun más él mismo sobre la erección de su amante, totalmente recobrada ahora. Harry se empujo dentro de su cuerpo y el Slytherin se aferró a sus pectorales, balanceando las caderas, y echando hacia atrás la cabeza, en un gesto de abandono total.

Con un ritmo lento y suave, fueron ganando unión hasta que se acoplaron el uno al otro con plenitud. Draco cambió ligeramente de postura varias veces, buscando la cegadora intensidad de placer que antes le acometiera. Aferrando sus caderas con las manos, el Griffindor le empujó levemente, ayudándole, y el cuello de Draco se inclinó de nuevo laxamente hacia atrás, mientras su boca gritaba de nuevo su nombre.

Dominando sus sensaciones, Harry dejó que Draco marcase su propio ritmo, ayudándole a prolongar su placer cuanto fue posible. Finalmente, la presión y las contracciones del húmedo canal de su rubio Dragón fueron demasiado para el Griffindor, que arqueándose de nuevo bajo Draco, exhaló un largo y prolongado gemido:

**Voy a…oh, Dragón! No puedo… ah!**

Vibró su voz en su mente. Draco le susurró, empalándose una vez más:

¡Tócame!

Cegado de placer, los dedos firmes del Griffindor se cerraron en torno a la erección de su amante y comenzaron a masturbarle, añadiendo un nuevo elemento al placer, mientras Harry se mordía los labios hasta sangrar, intentando retenerse un poco más.

En ese momento la presión del cuerpo de Draco se incrementó y este gritó entre jadeos, mientras su erección se tensaba aun mas entre los dedos del moreno.

¡Córrete León! ¡Córrete para mí!

Sus orgasmos fueron casi simultáneos, violentos y abrumadores. Draco se apoyó en el pecho del moreno, este aun en su interior, mientras las erecciones de ambos disminuían lentamente. Cuando el miembro de Harry abandonó su cuerpo, una extraña sensación de perdida le acometió.

Nunca había creído que entregarse a otro hombre pudiera ser tan placentero, y que sentir a su amante en su interior fuera así de íntimo. Sonrió recordando al primer chico que intentó hacer aquello con él. Tras el primer ramalazo de tensión y disconfort, apenas el otro rozó con sus dedos su entrada, y le dejó claro que por mucho que le gustasen los hombres, "él" no iba a hacer eso. Puso al otro a cuatro patas y se lo había follado con rudeza, sin lastimarle, que tampoco era un sádico, pero reafirmándose en su dominio y demostrándole a las claras, que la única poya que contaba para aquello, era la suya. El muchacho gritó y tembló bajó las largas embestidas y se corrió, provocando su propio orgasmo. El chico nunca había vuelto a intentarlo, y Draco aprendió de su primera experiencia seria a dejar claras sus preferencias. Incluso chicos que usualmente no eran pasivos en sus relaciones, lo eran para él, ya que su fama como amante era notoria.

Dudaba de que nunca hubiera podido sentir algo tan intenso con sus ocasionales parejas de cama. La confianza que sentía Draco en Harry, el amor que este le profesaba y porque no reconocerlo al fin, su propio amor hacia el moreno, habían hecho posible aquel increíble momento.

El Slytherin comprendía ahora porque Harry nunca protestaba o se quejaba. Hasta ahora, el rubio había creído sinceramente que lo mejor que podía experimentar era una buena mamada, pero los recientes eventos acababan de demostrarle cuan equivocado estaba. No es que pensara invertir roles permanentemente, pero el placer era increíble, y Draco era, ante todo, un hedonista. Lentamente ambos se deslizaron por fin en brazos de Morfeo, estrechamente abrazados, unidos al fin plenamente.

PLANES DE BODA

Durante los días siguientes, Draco arregló los asuntos más urgentes, saliendo de la mansión solo cuando era estrictamente necesario, resolviendo la mayoría de temas desde su despacho. Mimándole, y volcado enteramente sobre Harry, muy preocupado por sus mareos, le prohibió volver al Hospital, y el moreno, resignado, aceptó, con la condición de hacer una última visita para dejar a sus pacientes en manos de sus colegas del orfanato, pretextando un agotamiento que distaba de sentir, ya que su condición debía permanecer en secreto.

Para su vergüenza, tuvo que ir en la limousine de Draco, ya que este se negó a que volviera a usar la red flu. Usualmente, las embarazadas dejaban de usarla a partir del 4 o 5 mes de embarazo, si no había complicaciones, pero todo en su embarazo era absolutamente anormal, y ninguno de los dos quiso arriesgarse a nuevos desmayos.

Poco más de una semana después de la revelación, tenían el equipaje listo y un traslador preparado para una visita a la residencia familiar en la Provenza, donde actualmente residían sus padres. Pese a que ahora les unía un vínculo indisoluble entre sus almas, eso no impedía que Draco continuase con sus planes de boda. Simplemente, convertía su matrimonio en algo vacío de contenido, y que realmente el alma del Slytherin pertenecía a Harry, al igual que este pertenecía en cuerpo y alma al rubio. Draco había proclamado tiempo atrás que no consumaría físicamente su matrimonio, bajo ningún concepto.

Pese a la evidencia de que Draco iba a casarse, Harry era feliz y no le importaba en absoluto que una desconocida ostentase por algún tiempo el título de esposa de su Draco, porque el corazón y el alma de su compañero eran suyos, indiscutiblemente.

Por eso, la idea de acompañarle a Francia para discutir detalles de la boda con sus padres le había parecido esplendida, simplemente por el hecho de escoltarle y permanecer a su lado. Draco aun no le había dicho que pensaba hacer respecto a la situación legal del bebé, pero iban a tenerlo, y Draco sonreía radiantemente cada vez que le acariciaba el abdomen, y eso era cuanto Harry necesitaba saber.

Una vez activado, el traslador les condujo al hall de Les Jardins, un coqueto chateau rodeado de hermosos jardines y rosaledas, con hermosas pérgolas y cenadores para disfrutar de las flores y el aire libre.

Los ojos azules de Narcisa se contrajeron momentáneamente ante la inesperada visión del amante de su hijo, hollando el salón de su residencia, pero la hermosa bruja se rehizo y se apresuró a abrazar a su hijo, después de dejar que Harry le besase formalmente la mano.

Les condujo hasta el saloncito donde aguardaba Lucius y este frunció el ceño. Con timidez y levemente sonrojado, el Griffindor se adelantó y tendió su mano al padre de su compañero, y este la estrecho con suavidad, mientras exclamaba, escrutando el rostro de su mujer e hijo alternativamente:

¡Sr. Potter! Que … inesperado placer!

Draco sonrió malicioso, interpretando perfectamente las palabras de su padre, como un velado reproche. Su padre no desaprobaba su elección, al menos no tan rotundamente como su madre, sino tan solo su manera de llevarla adelante. Lucius, a lo largo de su juventud, había tenido numerosos amantes de ambos sexos, ya que su matrimonio con Narcisa era puramente de conveniencia, mas una cuestión de prestigio social y un tema económico que sentimental.

Sin embargo, a lo largo de los años, ambos había desarrollado sentimientos por su cónyuge, especialmente Lucius, y la prolongada convivencia había dado paso a una relación mas emocionalmente implicada, por parte de ambos. Si bien ninguno de los dos sentía hacia el otro ese amor pasional que Draco parecía experimentar, Lucius podía entender lo que debía suponer para su hijo la obligación de un matrimonio forzado, cuando amaba tan profunda e intensamente a otra persona. Pero aun así, no aprobaba que su relación con Harry fuera tan notoria.

Se sentaron todos en torno a un primoroso servicio de té, en los confortables sofás del coqueto saloncito, decorado de organizas y linos en tonos blancos y crudos. El Slytherin atrajo a su amante hacia él, haciéndole sentarse más cerca y dejó que sus ojos sonrieran por un momento para el Griffindor, que enrojeció sutilmente y le dedicó una sonrisa a Draco.

Viéndoles interactuar por primera vez, Lucius no dudó de que su hijo amaba profundamente al moreno y había sufrido mucho a causa de aquel amor, y de que el Griffindor también. El velo de dolor que afloró por un instante en los intensamente verdes ojos de Harry cuando Narcisa, deliberadamente, mencionó la boda, fue inequívoco. Pero desapareció tras unos segundos, reemplazado por una tímida semisonrisa.

"**Sin duda, eso es autentico valor"**

Pensó Lucius.

"**No podría soportar la idea de afrontar algo semejante con esa entereza"**

Narcisa insistió, ante el mutismo de su hijo, y volvió a preguntar con tono apremiante:

Draco, hijo mío, hay muchos detalles que ultimar todavía. ¿Podemos hablar de ellos ahora o prefieres hacerlo más tarde, cuando estés más descansado?

El rubio miró con fijeza a su madre, apretando los labios, sabiendo que la intención de Narcisa era molestar a Harry, hacerle sentirse incomodo y desplazado. Con voz llena de ironía, la rubia bruja añadió, dedicando una mirada altanera y desdeñosa al amante de su hijo:

No creo que al Sr. Potter le interesen todos esos pequeños detalles de la ceremonia, hijo, pero sin duda, podrá distraerse solo mientras estamos ocupados. Los elfos le enseñaran el camino de los jardines. En esta época del año están preciosos.

Un brillo de furia asomó a las verdes esmeraldas del moreno, y su expresión se endureció por un momento, mientras sus puños se cerraban, crispados, sobre su regazo. Con asombro, Lucius vio como el joven se relajaba poco a poco, mientras dedicaba una brevísima mirada sorprendida a Draco, que asintió en silencio, casi imperceptiblemente. Tomó entre las manos su taza de té, bebió lentamente y volvió a depositarla en la mesa frente a él. Una expresión casi traviesa se expandió por sus facciones y letras de brillante color verde azulado flotaron en orno a él.

Al contrario Sra. Malfoy. Estaré encantado de ayudarles cuanto pueda con todo esto.

Con una chispita brillante en los ojos y ante el asombro de la atónita bruja, añadió mientras las letras se tornaban de un vibrante turquesa de felicidad:

Draco me ha rogado que colabore en esto y debo decir que realmente estoy deseando empezar.

Draco observó la expresión boquiabierta de su madre y los ojos recelosos de su padre y añadió con ligera ironía, mientras dejaba reposar su mano en la mano de su amante:

Realmente madre, valoro mucho la opinión de Harry y creo que ya es hora de que me ocupé mas de mi propia boda, no crees?

Lucius no tuvo duda de que su hijo tramaba algo, tal vez disgustar deliberadamente a su madre, y frunció el ceño preocupado.

Durante un rato, el silencio flotó por el salón, tan solo roto por el ocasional tintineó de la tazas de té. Un elfo recogió el servicio y otro depositó en la mesa capetas, repletas de muestras, fotos y listas de detalles pendientes.

Casi con indiferencia, el joven escucho a su madre hablar durante un rato, mientras esta hacia sugerencias sobre el menú que podía ser adecuado para la recepción tras la ceremonia.

No sé madre, pero reo que deberíamos empezar por temas algo mas importantes…

Hizo una pausa y estrecho la mano de Harry con suavidad, tranquilizándole también con sus pensamientos. Desde su completa unión, Draco podía enviar deliberadamente sus pensamientos al moreno, cosa que estaba siendo muy útil esa mañana. Continuó con decisión, ignorando a su madre y fijando los grises ojos en el rostro serio e inescrutable de su padre.

Sus problemas de salud no le habían restado prestancia ni vigor a su apariencia, interfiriendo sobre todo con su acceso a su poder mágico. Las miradas de ambos hombres conectaron y Lucius supo definitivamente que su hijo tenia algo entre manos.

Padre, una vez, hace muchos años, me dijiste que me asegurara de no arrastrar el nombre de los Malfoy, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Confuso, Lucius alzó una ceja sin estar muy seguro de a que se refería su hijo exactamente. Los Malfoy eran una familia orgullosa de su nombre, de su imagen y el mantener las apariencias era casi una obligación familiar, una ley no escrita. Su madre, totalmente desorientada, les miró a ambos y pregunto desconcertada.

¿Pero…que estas diciendo Draco?

Comuna suave sonrisa flotando en los labios, Draco siguió observando a su padre, y añadió con voz cantarina y melodiosa.

Si no recuerdo mal, padre, tus palabras fueron: "Haz lo que quieras Draco, pero asegúrate de que no tenga consecuencias. Si no, cumplirás con tu deber".

Cuando la comprensión se abrió paso, el asombro y la incredulidad cubrieron las facciones de Lucius, aunque su madre seguía igual de desorientada y confusa.

¿Quieres decir…?

LA voz de Lucius se quebró y Draco asintió con la cabeza. Ahora hasta Harry empezaba a estar algo confuso. Draco le había prometido que todo estaba bien, y en esa confianza, esperó a que su amor desembrollase aquella confusa conversación. Tan solo le había enviado un único pensamiento:

"**Es una mas de las tradiciones familiares"**

Sin embrago su leve momento de duda fue visto por los padres de Draco, y Lucius interpretó su vacilación como desconocimiento. Se sentó rígidamente en su sillón, frunciendo el ceño y su voz se hizo grave y algo tensa, con enojo contenido.

¿Estas seguro?

Con firmeza, Draco respondió, dejando que su ojos centellearan extrañamente:

Sin lugar a dudas, padre.

Enojada, su madre les interrumpió:

¿Qué ocurre Draco? Lucius, ¿De que estáis hablando?

EL maduro mago miró con firmeza a su esposa y volvió los ojos a su hijo que denegó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Suspirando, Lucius contestó con cierta derrota en la voz, pese a que el enfado comenzaba a apoderarse de él:

Los siento Cissy, pero creo que es Draco el que debe informarte de estas nuevas circunstancias.

Se giró de nuevo hacia su hijo y preguntó tensamente:

¿Has hecho ya algo al respecto?

Con la misma sonrisa calmada, Draco denegó y murmuró:

Aun no, padre. Las circunstancias son…un poco más complicadas de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Furioso, temiendo que tal vez, Draco se hubiese liado con alguna muchacha ya prometida, o peor, casada, Lucius le dedicó una mirada llena de rabia y apretó los puños. Mascullando entre dientes, gruñó una maldición inteligible y volvió a preguntar, con ira mal contenida.

¿Pero, puedes solucionarlo?

Lucius estaba conteniendo las ganas de hechizar a su propio hijo, pero Draco asintió sonriente, y un cierto alivió animó el rostro del patriarca. Murmuró con despecho, dejando traslucir su enojo y decepción:

Al menos espero que sea de buena familla.

Con ironía preguntó en voz algo mas elevada, mirando por una instante al moreno:

Nunca lo hubiera pensado…¿Y puedo preguntar que desgraciada circunstancia ha dado lugar a esto? ¿Una borrachera tal vez?

No padre. Simplemente, quedaba fuera de lugar adoptar las precauciones habituales.

Lucius gruño, pensando que después de todo, el amor de su hijo por el joven moreno no debía ser tan fuerte como pensaba, si este podía alegremente acostarse con otros a sus espaldas. Un ligero sonrojo había cubierto las mejillas del moreno, y este había bajado la vista al suelo, aparentemente turbado, y seguramente dolido por semejante traición.

En ese momento, Narcisa se llevó las manos a la boca, reprimiendo una exclamación de sorpresa y horror, al comprender por fin de que estaban discutiendo su marido e hijo.

¡Oh no! ¡Dime que no es cierto Draco!

"**No te des por aludido Harry! ¡Déjame hacerlo a mi manera!"**

El rubio miró a su madre con ironía, tras enviar su muda petición al moreno y proclamó con voz segura:

Lo lamento mucho madre, pero parece que voy a ser padre antes de lo que esperaba.

Levantándose furiosa, Narcisa abofeteó a su hijo, lívida de rabia y frustración:

¡Como te has atrevido! ¡Otro escándalo más!

Acariciándose la enrojecida mejilla, el rubio sonrió con amargura y susurró enojado:

Sinceramente madre, deberías alegrarte. Al menos no tendré que recurrir a los servicios de un medimago para lograr un heredero. Lo he engendrado a la manera tradicional…

Harry tocó su mejilla con sus dedos, y la hinchazón desapareció, con su episkey no verbal y sin varita, mientras pugnaba por reprimir la inmensa sonrisa que amenazaba con brotar en su rostro, perfectamente compuesto y neutral. Con decisión, Lucius cortó la discusión:

¡Basta ya!

Con ojos firmes añadió:

¿Cuando piensas pedir su mano? Mientras mas lo retrases, mayor será el escándalo social. Por supuesto, tu anterior compromiso queda roto desde este momento.

Con voz calmada y tranquila, el rubio murmuró:

Eso suponía., pero quería informaros antes, padre. Si no te importa, pensaba hacerlo hoy mismo.

Su padre asintió, parecía que después de todo, Draco tenía algo de sentido común, y tal vez las cosas saliesen bien…El rubio se giró hacia Harry y le preguntó con dulzura, sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas:

Harry James Potter, ¿Me harás el honor de casarte conmigo?

Harry miró intensamente a su amante y sonrió radiantemente, los ojos chispeando de alegría y placer. Draco no tenia porque hacer aquello, nada le obligaba, ni siquiera la absurda tradición familiar era justificación para pedirle en matrimonio, ya que el escándalo de su boda sería enorme. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, desafiando los deseos de sus padres, pidiendo su mano. Asintió, sonrojándose, y Draco le besó con ternura en los labios, ante el asombro y el ultraje del rostro de sus padres.

Pero,¡Es imposible! Los Potter no tienen en su linaje sangre de veela o de elfo, al menos no en las generaciones recientes.

Girándose hacia sus padres, el rubio asintió y murmuró:

Así es, pero no sabemos nada de su familia materna. Podría ser la explicación a la aparición en una familia muggle más bien de aspecto tosco y pelo oscuro de alguien como su madre. Los ojos de colores brillantes son un signo de ascendencia de hada no?

Su sonrisa disimulo el hecho de que Draco sabía perfectamente porque Harry había podido concebir un hijo de él y Harry se sonrojó. Su padre se aproximó a la joven pareja y sentándose junto a su hijo murmuró:

¿Me permites comprobarlo?

Draco asintió y sacando su varita, ejecutó el hechizo de revelación. Una luz dorada rodeo por unos instantes al Griffindor, antes de desaparecer de nuevo en una lluvia de chispas.

Bien hijo. Ningún Malfoy ha tenido mh… descendencia fuera del matrimonio.

Prosiguió Lucius con voz calmada, escrutando el rostro de su hijo.

Oh si! A lo largo de los siglos, en un par de ocasiones se han producido "circunstancias" que han llevado a otras soluciones, a fingir que el hijo de la amante es el de la esposa y cosas así, pero siempre motivado por la esterilidad de la primera o por la ausencia de heredero varón. ¿Estas seguro de no querer optar por una solución similar?

La mirada rabiosa de Draco fue respuesta suficiente y su padre asintió.

Bien, una vez roto tu compromiso, la etiqueta obliga a ofrecer una compensación a la familia de la novia. ¿has pensado en algo en concreto o debo llamar a los abogados?

Denegando, Draco acarició la mano de Harry entre las suyas y susurró los ojos fijos en los de su padre:

No, realmente no lo había pensado, padre. Pero supongo que lo más correcto es entregarle la Mansión que iba a ser su dote. Pero a ella personalmente, no a su familia. Todavía no comprendo como alguien puede vender a su hija de esa manera. Y puede quedarse con cualquier ropa que se estuviera realizando para la boda.

Con mirada firme, añadió, mirando esta vez a su madre:

Pero el anillo de compromiso lo quiero devuelta inmediatamente. ¿Te encargaras de ello, madre?

Conteniendo su furia, la bruja asintió, lanzando miradas rencorosas a Harry.

Oh, por favor madre! ¿Déjalo ya, quieres? Harry es ahora mi prometido y va a ser mmh…la madre de mi hijo, así que, asúmelo de una vez!

Durante los días siguientes se cancelaron los planes previos y se rehicieron para la nueva boda, una ceremonia íntima en Malfoy Manor. Harry recurrió a todos sus contactos en el Ministerio para lograr un permiso especial para que Lucius pudiera asistir a la boda de su hijo, aunque fuertemente escoltado por aurores. Fijaron fecha para un mes en adelante y enviaron las invitaciones.

El texto de las mismas era escueto y poco clarificador:

"Lucius Abraxax Malfoy y Narcisa Malfoy se complacen en invitarle al enlace de su hijo Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy, que se celebrará el próximo 10 de mayo en Malfoy Manor a las 12 de la mañana."

Solo se invitaron a unos pocos amigos íntimos de Draco, Blaise y familia, los Parkinson, Teodore Nott, los Weasley, profesores de Hogwarts, y algunos cargos del Ministerio. Los miembros activos de la Orden del Fénix estaban todos, y también Andrómeda Tonks, la hermana de Narcisa , con Teddy Lupin, el ahijado de Harry.

Las invitaciones llevaban un hechizo de confidencialidad, para que nadie pudiera filtrar nada, por la prensa y por seguridad, por Lucius y por los contrayentes. Harry se aseguró de que los Weasley aceptarán la invitación, pretextando, que ya que estaba dedicando parte de su tiempo a organizar el evento, quería tenerles allí, como una especie de recompensa.

Con la ayuda de los elfos, la Mansión fue abrillantada y pulida, de cabo a rabo y el gran salón donde se celebraría la recepción fue decorado minuciosamente. Narcisa dejó atrás su resentimiento, entusiasmada por la nueva boda, pero dejando claro que Harry no era de su agrado, aunque sus comentarios malévolos a menudo desembocaban en secas advertencias por parte de Draco. Ni siquiera la dulzura y la bondad del muchacho lograron ablandar el corazón de Narcisa, que le culpaba secretamente de haber arruinado a Draco, y esta se mantuvo fría y distante, aunque tolerante, so pena de agraviar definitivamente a su adorado hijo.

Harry ya tenia encargadas ropas para la anterior ceremonia, pero las suyas tuvieron que ser rehechas, para hacerlas conjuntadas a las de Draco. Sobre camisas de seda gris, bordadas con plata en solapas y puños con los emblemas familiares, y pantalones sastre negros, llevarían largas túnicas negras, abrochadas solo en la cintura. Gruesos ribetes en el ruedo, frente, cuello y puños, igualmente en plata con una cenefa de hidra adornaba el frontal de las túnicas. Y en la espalda, Draco lucia un dragón, un opaleye irisado y Harry una pantera de ojos verdes.

Las ropas eran relativamente sencillas, pero impactantes y relazaban la belleza de ambos jóvenes, bastante bien parecidos.

Cuando por fin llegó la mañana de la boda, comenzaron a llegar los invitados muy temprano. Por fin estaban todos los Weasley, y muy nervioso, Harry tocó en la puerta donde se alojaban los Srs. Weasley. Ni siquiera a su amigos les había dicho con quien se casaba Draco y la angustia estaba acabando con el Griffindor.

Adelante!

La voz amable de Arthur le invitó a entrar y este le abrazó calurosamente de nuevo.

Querido Harry! Realmente habéis hecho un buen trabajo. Esta todo precioso. No puedo espera a ver el salón.

Arthur, Molly, hay algo que quiero decirles, ¿Podéis avisar a los demás?

Las letras surgieron a su alrededor en un tono rosado y el hombre asintió y se levantó, abandonando la estancia.

Por supuesto, cariño. ¿Ocurre algo? Estas un poco pálido…

Murmuró Molly, sentándose con el joven en el diván, frente a la chimenea. Sonriente el Griffindor denegó y con un gesto invitó a sus amigos a tomar asiento, ya que entraban por la puerta en ese momento. Estos se apiñaron en la cama, mientras que su padre se sentaba con Harry.

No se como decirles esto, pero…

Sus ojos vacilaron y volvió a recobrar la compostura.

Draco se casa…conmigo.

El asombro cubrió la cara de todos los presentes, y un gemido ahogado surgió de varias gargantas.

Y aun hay más.

Estudio los rostros de sus amigos y vio las diversas emociones, asombro, incredulidad, reflejadas en sus rostros. Suspiró y prosiguió, mirándoles con ojos casi suplicantes en el tenso silencio.

Estoy embarazado. Voy a tener un hijo suyo. 

Ron saltó de la cama enrojeciendo y cruzó en dos zancadas la distancia hasta el moreno.

Tú! ¡Cómo has podido! No te perdonaré nunca!

Ron!

Gritaron al unísono Molly y Hermione, mirándole con desaprobación. El pelirrojo cruzo los brazos ante el pecho y miró enfurruñado a Harry, que parecía a punto de llorar.

A no ser… que pueda ser el padrino!

Le abrazó impetuosamente, y la tensión se disolvió en un segundo, sustituida por un griterío ensordecedor.

Por supuesto Ron! No podía pedírtelo hasta este momento, pero incluso tengo preparadas las ropas para ti!

Chasqueó los dedos y un elfo trajo un hermoso conjunto negro, con túnica de gala de seda, forradaza en rojo Griffindor y pequeños bordados dorados en los remates.

LA ceremonia fue íntima y sencilla. En una de las pérgolas del jardín, los invitados aguardaban sentados a los contrayentes en bancos decorados de flores. Bajo el cenador, aguardando, estaba el Ministro de magia, Shacklebolt, que había accedido a oficiar la cermonia. En las primeras filas, Narcisa y Lucius, escoltado por dos Aurores, y por otro, Arthur y Molly Weasley.

Al son de la música, ambos muchachos aparecieron entre el laberinto de setos verdes y alcanzaron el cenador al mismo tiempo. La sorpresa de los invitados fue enorme pero pronto las exclamaciones se acallaron y el silencio volvió a reinar en el jardín.

Blaise y Ron eran los padrinos y cuando los jóvenes se situaron frente al Ministro, avanzaron hasta colocarse cerca. La ceremonia fue sencilla y rápida, y los anillos fueron intercambiados. Por insistencia de Draco, Harry conservaría su apellido y su hijo tendría el de los dos, puesto que ambos eran los únicos herederos de sus casas.

Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy y Lord Harry James Potter, les declaro formalmente casados ante los ojos de la ley. Enhorabuena.

Los jóvenes se besaron por primera vez en público y exclamaciones de júbilo brotaron de los invitados. Totalmente sonrojado, el Griffindor recibió las felicitaciones de los asistentes, junto a su reciente esposo.

Una fiesta tranquila y hermosa, y al día siguiente, primer plana en todos los periódicos. La noticia ocupó las portadas durante un buen tiempo, pero poco a poco, el desvarío cedió y recuperaron la normalidad.

El embarazo de Harry fue penoso y problemático, traumático inclusive, ya que finalmente resulto estar esperando gemelos. Casi agotado, ya que era su magia la que estaba sustentando la preñez, en un cuerpo no diseñado para ello, y en los últimos meses, con el indiscutible apoyo y transfusión de poder de Draco, el Griffindor por fin llegó a término, y dio a luz a sus hijos, tras una cesárea bastante complicada. Con lágrimas en los ojos, antes de que le intervinieran, Draco le juró y rogó a un tiempo que no más hijos, porque le amaba demasiado para pederle y Harry sonrió, antes de dormirse bajo la anestesia.

Dos varones, uno rubio de ojos verdes y oro moreno de ojos grises, fueron la recompensa a mas de 8 meses de espera y sobresaltos. El rubio Altair Harry y el moreno Aldebaran Draco, fueron la luz en la vida de sus padres y estos apenas pudieron dormir la noche de su ingreso en Hogwarts, aguardando las noticias de su sorteo. Altair entró en Griffindor y Aldebaran en Slytherin, y fueron excelentes estudiantes y un orgullo para su familia.

Han pasado más de 30 años, sus hijos son adultos y ambos han creado sus propias familias. Altari trabaja en los negocios familiares y Aldebaran es medico en el nuevo hospital que Draco erigiera muchos años atrás para su esposo. Harry va a cumplir pronto 57 años, y sigue amando como el primer día a Draco. Aun son jóvenes para ser magos y Harry no aparenta más de 38 o 40 años y su salud es buena. Pero el moreno no puede dejar de estremecerse ligeramente. Sus hijos le han dado nietos y él es feliz. Solo hay un dolor en su vida y es que sabe que pronto tendrá que pagar el precio por tan extraordinarios dones, por todo lo que ha recibido.

Escribe pensativo, una carta más, la última, y la sella cuidadosamente. Luego, reúne todos los documentos restantes, menos esa carta y los envía a su abogado, junto con sus instrucciones al respecto.

La fiesta de su cumpleaños ha sido espléndida, magnífica, rodeado de todos sus amigos, de sus hijos y nietos. Cuando se retiraron a descansar, Draco y él hicieron el amor apasionadamente, hasta casi el amanecer. Cuando por fin su esposo se durmió entre sus brazos, Harry tomó la cara de su mesilla de noche y la colocó sobre su regazo.

Besó por última vez los labios de su amor y le acarició el cabello, estrechándole entre sus brazos una vez más. Susurró serenamente en parsel:

"_Estoy listo"_

Y de las sombras se desprendió una criatura, un dementor negro e imponente que se aproximó a su lecho con reverencia. El Griffindor suspiró suavemente y miró por vez postrera , los ojos anegados de lágrimas, a Draco, llorando por el dolor que iba a ocasionarle.

Sus ojos se cerraron con lentitud, conforme su respiración se apagaba y con su última exhalación, su alma, brillante y pura, surgió de su boca y fue recogida cuidadosamente por el oscuro dementor, que desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia.

Los gritos desgarradores de dolor de Draco despertaron a su familia e invitados en Malfoy Manor muy de mañana, y solo cuando le alcanzaron con un hechizo aturdidor fue posible separarle del cuerpo sin vida de su adorado Harry, estrechando entre las manos un pergamino.

_ "Draco, amor mío,_

_He sido inmensamente feliz a tu lado y solo espero que tú lo hayas sido también. Tan solo lamento no haberte podido decir nunca "Te amo" con mi voz humana, y el dolor que sé te estoy causando ahora._

_Se que ahora no puedes entenderlo, pero te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos, Draco. Vive, vive con el amor que te dejo, junto a nuestros hijos y nietos, con la certeza de que yo velo por ti. Cuando llegue el momento, estaré esperándote, amor mío, para acompañarte en le camino que elijas. _

_Oh Draco, esta vida ha estado llena de sufrimiento y dolor para ambos y por eso los dioses me dejan ofrecerte esta opción. Podemos volver a vivir una vez más, los dos juntos, para siempre juntos, en otra época o podemos descansar para siempre, dejarlo todo atrás y reunirnos al otro lado, Draco. Escojas lo que escojas, Draco, ya nunca volveré a dejarte, amor mío._

_Tuyo para toda la eternidad, Harry." _

Draco enterró a su amado Harry pocos días después, en el cementerio familiar de Malfoy Manor, un viejo jardín repleto de añejos árboles y flores, donde se alzaba un hermoso mausoleo de mármol blanco. En una nueva cripta, y según sus deseos, Draco hizo colocar el ataúd de cristal conteniendo los restos del amor de su vida.

Sobre el frío mármol de la entrada, grabó con su varita en letras de oro su nombre y el de su esposo, las fechas de nacimiento y la de fallecimiento de su amado, señalando aquel como el lugar donde reposarían sus restos a su muerte. Con un último gesto y un sollozo, las palabras "Para toda la eternidad" se grabaron sobre sus nombres y Draco, acompañado de Altair y Aldebaran, abandonó el mausoleo.

Fuera, en le hermosos jardín que les rodeaba, Draco les pidió que les dejaran unos momentos a solas, y su familia, se apartó respetuosamente de él, mientras el Slytherin se sentaba en el umbral de la entrada del mausoleo, ahora cerrado.

Un sonido ronco le hizo abrir los ojos y de entre los macizos de flores, surgió, elegante y elástica, una pantera negra enorme. Parpadeó, aturdido y se frotó los ojos, pero el silencioso animal llegó a su lado y le miró intensamente, con unos expresivos ojos color esmeralda. Draco recordaba esa pantera, al igual que el lobo, e incrédulo, tendió su mano hacia ella.

El animal retrocedió, pero olfateó su mano y finalmente, frotó su cabezota con su palma extendida. La vieja cicatriz no estaba en su frente y el animal parecía muy joven, pero los ojos, los ojos eran los mismos ojos que le habían acompañado por tantos años. Con un ronroneo grave y vibrante, la pantera le lamió las lágrimas con su enorme lengua, caliente y rasposa.

Draco se abrazó a su cuello, arrodillándose, y susurró en su oído:

Gracias.

Se quitó del cuello un colgante de plata en forma de corazón, con múltiples hechizos protectores, el último regalo que le había hecho pocos días atrás. Acarició el gemelo que pendía de su garganta. El fino cordón de plata relució sobre el terciopelo negro del pelaje de la pantera y esta volvió a lamerle el rostro, haciéndole sonreír brevemente por primera vez desde la muerte de su amado. Alzándose, Draco susurró con voz cariñosa:

Vamos, Sombra, vamos a casa.

Su familia se alarmó ante la presencia del animal paro Sombra les olfateó a todos con cautela y satisfecho, restregó su cabezota contra el muslo de Draco, ronroneando como un enorme gato.

El rubio se rió y comenzó a caminar, de regreso a la mansión y ya nunca más volvió a separarse de Sombra hasta el día de su muerte. La figura singular del altivo mago rubio, siempre acompañado de la inusual pantera negra se volvió familiar para el mundo mágico.

En su lecho de muerte, a solas con Sombra, tendido a su lado como siempre, Draco miró intensamente a los enormes ojos verdes y susurró:

Quiero volver contigo, vivir de nuevo contigo, Harry.

Mientras hundía las manos en el denso y espeso pelaje.

De las sombras surgió una oscura silueta, y los ojos de la pantera la escrutaron con decisión. Un ligero gruñido brotó de su garganta y reposó su cabezota junto al rostro de Draco, mirando a sus ojos grises, ahora rodeados de finas arrugas de la edad. La pesada zarpa, armada de garras letales, atrajo el cuerpo de Draco y le envolvió, y le anciano mago se aferró al pelaje negro del cuello de su amado.

Poco a poco, se cerraron los ojos de los dos y de nuevo, con su último suspiro, las almas de ambos magos surgieron de sus bocas y fueron recuperadas reverentemente por el dementor, que desapareció fundiéndose en la noche.

Muchos años después, cuando el nombre de Harry Potter y el de Draco Malfoy no eran mas que un capitulo de los libros de historia, un joven semiveela tomaba el tren hacia Hogwarts en una fría noche de enero.

Hacia casi tres años que había cumplido los 17, y pese a eso, no había encontrado todavía a su alma gemela, aunque no dejaba de soñar con unos ojos, unos ojos que le miraban intensamente y le llamaban…

Suspirando se acomodó en el primer compartimento vacío que encontró y se dispuso a afrontar un largo viaje. Cuando a su familia le quedó claro que ninguno de sus compañeros o compañeras en Beauxbatons era su pareja, el joven inició un peregrinaje por las demás escuelas de magia de Europa. Desde Beauxbatons y tras recorrer las escuelas francesas, partió a Drumstang y ahora, se reincorporaba a Hogwarts, aunque ya había pasado un trimestre del inicio del curso.

Había cursado estudios superiores, completando su educación en todas las escuelas, pero ni siquiera en Hogwarts había encontrado a su alma gemela. La única explicación posible era que su pareja aun era menor, y por lo tanto, todavía no acudía a ninguna de las escuelas. Pero en sus sueños, cada noche, esos ojos le llamaban, incuso desde antes de alcanzar la mayoría de edad y el joven se sentía cada vez mas frustrado.

Intentaba dormitar, cuando algo atrajo su atención repentinamente. Por encima del traqueteo del tren y del sonido de pasos de sus condiscípulos en el pasillo, fuera del compartimento, un susurro le hizo erguirse en el asiento y abrir los ojos sobresaltado.

El lugar seguía vacío, los otros estudiantes habían aprendido a dejarle tranquilo, pero hubiera jurado que había oído a alguien murmurar "Estoy aquí".

Examinó su reflejo en el cristal, y unos ojos grises, casi plateados, le devolvieron la mirada con altivez, enmarcados en un largo y sedoso cabello blanco, con un brillo platino casi irreal. Una piel pálida y unos labios suaves de intenso color rosa completaban sus facciones de belleza clásica y elegante.

Se puso en pié, y estiró el cuerpo, atlético y fibroso, para cambiar de posición. Antes de llegar a sentarse, el susurro volvió a inundar sus oídos: "Estoy aquí". Creyendo que deliraba, el joven Philip Silver Draconis Malfoy se levantó para refrescarse en el baño. Una vez en el pasillo, una sensación electrizante le recorrió. Un olor, un delicado aroma con matices de musgo y hierba fresca, lo más delicioso que había olido nunca jamás le llenó. Olfateo ansiosamente, y se encaminó hacia el final del tren, ignorando a los estudiantes que charlaban sobre sus vacaciones de navidad, hacia donde le pareció que el aroma era mas intenso.

Ya no quedaban más que dos compartimentos ante del vagón del equipaje, y su olfato le guió hacia el de la derecha. Abrió la puerta con lentitud, todas las cortinillas estaban bajadas, y se sorprendió al encontrar el lugar casi a oscuras, ya que la persianillas exteriores también estaban bajadas, dejando el lugar en penumbras. Una silueta encapuchada se recortaba contra la escasa luz que se filtraba por las ventanas, las piernas recogidas contra el pecho, la espalda vuelta hacia la puerta.

Un susurró apagado musitó, en voz claramente masculina:

Vete y déjame solo…

La voz estaba cargada de sufrimiento, y el joven veela cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, en silencio, observando con ojos penetrantes al solitario ocupante. El muchacho murmuró para sí, creyéndose nuevamente a solas, demasiado angustiado al parecer para haber notado la presencia del otro, suspirando lastimeramente.

Tengo tanta sed! ¡Tanta sed!

Malfoy se adelantó un paso y preguntó educadamente y con preocupación:

¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? ¿Te encuentras bien?

La figura encapuchada se sobresaltó y exhaló bruscamente el aire de sus pulmones.

¡Márchate! Por favor…

El joven retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó con los cristales y suplicó, hundiendo la cara entre las rodillas:

Por favor, vete de aquí y déjame solo…

Denegando el joven veela avanzó un paso hacia su alma gemela, perturbado por su desazón y murmuró con vehemencia:

No! Te he encontrado por fin y no pienso dejarte solo. ¡Déjame ayudarte, por favor!

El otro joven se debatió consigo mismo, gruñendo ligeramente, alterado e inquieto, y dejó caer la capucha. Sonrió con nerviosismo, revelando largos y afilados colmillos que crecían ante los asombrados ojos de su inesperado visitante, sorprendiéndole.

No quiero hacerte daño, por favor, vete.

No.

Dando otro paso más, el rubio se acercó hacia el desconcertado vampiro que inspiró con fuerza.

¡Hueles tan bien! Tu sangre huele deliciosamente…

Un jadeo ronco brotó de la garganta del joven cuando el veela rozó su mejilla con la mano. En la escasa penumbra, distinguió sus ojos, esos ojos que le habían atormentado durante años, tantas noches. Unos ojos de color esmeralda, vibrantes y llenos de fuego y pasión.

Abrió una cortinilla con la otra mano, mientras el vampiro temblaba bajo su contacto y pudo por fin contemplar el rostro de su alma gemela. El cabello, color azabache, caía sobre los hombros en suaves bucles y ondas, hasta media espalda. El rostro, varonil y de mandíbula firme, aunque no rudo, era de piel pálida y suave. La nariz, recta y los labios, carnosos e increíblemente rojos y jugosos, completaban unas facciones de belleza lujuriosa, que destilaba sensualidad.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y por largos minutos ninguno de los dos se movió ni dijo nada. Por fin, como saliendo de un profundo trance, el vampiro moreno susurró:

¿Eres tú? ¿Mi compañero?

Su voz estaba cargada de necesidad y anhelo, de emociones contenidas y de esperanza. El rubio veela murmuró:

Por supuesto que sí, amor mío.

Y atrajo entre sus brazos al otro muchacho, arrancándole un gemido de placer cuando le acarició el brillante cabello con los dedos. Sentándose juntos, el joven rubio preguntó educadamente al muchacho entre sus brazos:

¿Puedo tener el placer de conocer tu nombre?

Una suave risa resonó contra su hombro y el muchacho le miró con sus enormes ojos verdes. Alzando una ceja, pero sonriendo de todas maneras, el rubio preguntó, sorprendido por la reacción de su compañero.

¿Puedo saber que es lo que te hace tanta gracia, jovencito?

Sonrojándose y haciendo un gracioso mohín con la nariz, el moreno y atlético vampiro murmuró:

Es…tu acento, me resulta…bonísimo y…sexy.

Mojándose los labios con la lengua añadió:

Me llamo Richard Panther Harold Potter. ¿Y tú?

El joven veela sintió como su cuerpo se inflamaba de deseo ante el pícaro gesto de su pareja y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

Yo soy Philip Silver Draconis Malfoy. A tu servicio.

Se inclinó sobre él con intención de besar aquellos adorables labios, pero se detuvo, para frustración del joven vampiro, que gruñó roncamente su descontento.

¿Cuántos años tienes Harry?

Bufando, el moreno frunció deliciosamente los labios y murmuró:

Cumplí 17 el año pasado y pasé mi transformación. Soy un vampiro de pura raza sabes?

Bien…

El rubio unió sus labios a los de su joven pareja y la electricidad fluyó entre ellos, al igual que la magia. El beso se hizo más y más intenso, hasta que el vampiro lo rompió, jadeante y sin aliento, los ojos ahora ribeteados de rojo. Su sed se había intensificado y el joven luchó denodadamente por controlarse. Pero Draco susurró con dulzura, ofreciéndole la muñeca:

Vamos, hazlo, sé que lo necesitas…

Con un gruñido y tras mirarle a los ojos un momento, el vampiro lamió delicadamente su pulso y hundió levemente los colmillos, haciendo jadear a Draco, que sintió la salvaje sensación del deseo correr por sus venas, mientras su pareja se alimentaba por primera vez.

Sus alas blancas se desplegaron, envolviéndoles en plumas plateadas y las de su pareja, de intenso color negro se superpusieron a las suyas, encerrándoles en un doble muro de plumas.

Los dos gimieron, jadeantes hasta que alcanzaron el orgasmo, simplemente con el contacto de sus sensibles alas.

Te quiero Draco.

Murmuró somnoliento y saciado el joven vampiro, recostándose contra el pecho de su compañero, que le estrecho con fuerza.

Y yo a ti Harry.

Los dos jóvenes volvieron a besarse, lánguida y suavemente, reconociéndose al fin, con un súbito destello de comprensión. Mirándose a los ojos, se preguntaron suavemente el uno al otro, estrechamente abrazados:

¿Juntos para la eternidad, Draco?

Juntos para la eternidad, Harry. Eternamente juntos.


End file.
